


Hope We Remember

by time_spiritus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_spiritus/pseuds/time_spiritus
Summary: 【需知】※紧接复联3剧情，无视现有复联4大部分预告猜测※有【铁椒】设定注意！！！※时空穿越部分设定参考家教※可能算是个正剧风※理科生写文就为了爽一发脑洞_(:з」∠)_





	1. Chapter 1

“现在是什么情况？”Natasha看着坐在地上一动不动的Steve，“我们……输了？”

“人……都去哪里了？”Steve摸着地上的灰，依然不敢相信Bucky和Wanda就这样突然消失不见了。

“Cap，你有看到Sam……”Rhodes走近，说到一半，看到了大家凝重的表情。

Thor捡起掉落在地上的风暴战斧，沉默许久，“他赢了。”

“什么叫他赢了？王他……”Okoye崩溃地喊着，“他会怎么样？”

“Thanos随机消除了宇宙里的一半生命。”Thor摇头，“我很抱歉，但这就是现在宇宙的样子了。”

“你的意思是，消失的那些人……”Bruce从反浩克战甲里脱离，“他们就算是……？”

“死亡了。”

Okoye双腿一软，跪在了地上。Steve把脸埋进掌心，无法接受这个事实。一切都来得太突然，前一秒还好端端的人，现在就已经灰飞烟灭。

 

和瓦坎达战场的安静不同，纽约市内一片嘈杂混乱。路上车子撞成一团，由于司机突然消失而撞进大楼里的公交车，失控的直升飞机从天上坠落，引爆卡车的油箱。到处都是尖叫和哭喊，人们看着自己的同伴消失，还没反应过来就被随即而来的各种灾难砸懵了脑袋。

Wang打开通往伦敦和香港圣殿的门，发现不仅仅是纽约，全世界都已经陷入了无尽的混乱之中，地球正在崩溃地边缘勉强运作着。

“他成功了。”Wang抬头看着保护地球的魔法层正在渐渐崩裂消散。Thanos的成功说明他集齐了六颗无限宝石，同时意味着作为时间宝石守护者的Dr. Strange，恐怕也已经死亡了。

Wang打开通往瓦坎达的传送门，自言自语，“我们真的还有希望吗……”

 

“Thanos已经开启了属于他的新时代。”Bruce坐在圣殿的台阶上，说，“他现在有无限手套和六块无限宝石，对于我们来说已经是不可战胜的敌人了。”

“本来还能在时间宝石上赌一把，没想到……”Wang摇着头。

“Thor去哪里了？”跟着众人一起回来的Rocket开口问道。

“他去聆听命运女神的提示了。”Steve说，“就和上次奥创那时候一样。”

“Wang？”Natasha拿着通讯器，递给Wang一个地址，“能开一个传送门到这里吗？”

Wang点点头，搜索了一下地址的具体方位，打开了传送门。

 

“我的退休生活结束了。”Clint抱着还在沉睡的小儿子从传送门里缓缓走出来，向Steve的方向看去，“Cap.”

众人从未关闭的传送门里看去，那个从前被众人称为“安全屋”的温馨小家现在空无一人。搭建到一半的乐高摇摇晃晃，最终还是失去支撑碎散地倒在地上。

“只剩下他了。”Clint轻声说，“剩下的人都不在了。”

“有人联系到Tony过吗？”Rhodes坐到了Bruce边上，动了动自己还不怎么灵活的腿。

Bruce摇了摇头，“我知道他们上了那艘圆环形状的飞船，之后就彻底失去联系了。”

“我和我的队员也失去联系了。”Rocket失落地坐在一边，“要是Gamora知道我把Groot弄丢了，一定会杀了我的……”

“呃……不是有意要打断你们的对话，但是——”众人被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，纷纷戒备起来。

“Nonononono——”突然变大的蚁人出现在圣殿中心，举起双手以示清白，“我们……或许还有一点希望。”

 

Thor从泉水中爬出来。

大量的信息一下子涌进大脑让他一时间无法接受。即使他已经比上一次来这里的时候强了许多，但在进入幻象之水的时候依然无法抵挡来自命运女神Norns力量的冲击。

“Loki……”Thor躺在池子边上喘着气。他看到了纽约大战过后的Loki手中握着空间宝石和心灵宝石，一晃过后又见到了黑暗精灵入侵后准备将以太送往虚无知地的Loki。在幻象的最后，Thor去了一个他从未见过的地方，而Loki正站在自己前方，回头微笑着看着自己。

他听到Loki的声音远远传来，对他说，“Come back, brother.”

Thor痛苦地捂着脸，在黑暗中哭出声。

过去了那么久，Thor以为自己已经失去了哭泣的能力。但当他再一次在梦中见到Loki时，伪装的壁垒轰然决堤。

“Back to where, Loki?”

黑暗的洞窟中只有自己的回声，Thor再一次进入池中——

“Back to where?”

“To Chaos.*”

 

“所以你的意思是，你有能力让我们穿越时间回到过去？”Bruce听完Scott的解释。

“是的，但并不是完完全全地穿越，而是更像互换。”Scott说，“时间宝石应该是将某一个物体或者是某一片区域的时间逆转回过去，但是这个装置是让人变小进入量子领域，然后直接回到过去。”

“如果说我进入这个装置回到过去，我就能见到一年前的我？”Steve问道。

“理论上是的，但如果同一个时间点里出现两个Captain America，一定会出现时间悖论。”Scott敲了敲腰上的调节器，“研究开发这个装置的Dr. Pym解决了这个问题。如果说Captain America回到一年前，那么一年前的Captain就会被困在量子领域里以防同时出现两个人。在量子领域中时间和空间都会不复存在，所以一年前的Captain并不能感知到过去了多少时间，直到现在的Captain从一年前回到现在，而一年前的Captain被从量子领域里释放回到一年前。”

 

“即使这样也一定会产生时间悖论，只要有人回到过去做出了打破原来时间线的事情，那整个世界就一定不会发展成我们现在这样。”Wang开口，“举个例子，如果Cap回到了Thanos出生的时候杀死他，那我们所在的世界就会彻底崩塌。”

Rocket和Rhodes在一边默契地同时打了个哈欠。

“事实证明并不会。”Scott摇头，“就算Captain能穿越回过去在Thanos出生的时候就杀死他，也只会创造出另一个平行世界，另一个没有Thanos的平行世界。我们所在的世界并不会崩塌，Captain穿越回过去，是基于我们所在的世界已经发生的事情。”

 

“ok，那我们为什么不立刻穿越回Thanos出生的时候，把那个大紫薯掐死在摇篮里呢？”Rocket暴躁地挥出一拳。

“没用的。”Bruce挠了挠头发，“如果Cap回到过去把Thanos杀了，我们这个世界的Thanos还是会活得好好的。同样的，就算我们能在大家消失前找到办法救他们，也只是创造出另一个平行支线，救不了这条时间线上已经死亡的人。”

“所以……这个装置的作用是什么？”Steve大概理解了关于平行时空的设定，“既然我们做什么都无法改变现状，穿越回过去的意义在哪里？”

“这就是我们需要想的……”Scott说，“量子领域只是给了我们一个穿越回过去的机会，具体要怎么用还要再想。”

 

“瓦坎达的那位公主……还在吗？”Bruce问。

“她还没有醒，Okoye陪着她。”Natasha说，“现在瓦坎达境内也是一片混乱，Shuri作为国王的妹妹，醒来后也要帮助维持国家的秩序吧。”

“Dr. Pym……也消失了。”Scott叹了口气，“他留给我和Hope的最后一句话是‘量子领域是我们最后的希望’。”

“但没人知道怎么用这个……破圆盘？”Rocket站在台阶上，打量着这个金属状的调节器。

“这个使用的办法还必须不产生时间悖论。”Wang开口，“不然别说拯救世界了，我们很可能被时间悖论和扭曲挤压到不知道哪个时空夹缝里。”

 

“不——”一道惊雷落下，昭示着到来者的身份，“和维持时空秩序相反，我们恰恰是要造成这种悖论和混乱。”

红色的披风夹带着雨水和寒风，Thor提着风暴战斧走进圣殿，“Norns承诺我们一个机会，一个二选一的机会。”

“还有一个好消息。”没等众人反映，Thor接着说了下去，“我把他们从泰坦星带回来了。”

Thor向一侧让开，身后站着两个人——

“Cap.”

Steve看到Tony和Nebula的一瞬间，长吁一口气。

“你们还在，真是太好了。”

 

“你刚才说的制造混乱是什么意思？”Wang看着面前站着的神祇。

“六颗无限宝石都在Thanos手上，我现在也没有能力和他一战。就算我们能战胜Thanos拿到时间宝石，拨动整个宇宙的时间线也毫无意义，Thanos依然存在，只会使历史重演。”

“这一点和量子领域是一样的。”Scott说，“我们刚才也讨论了，单单穿越时空改变过去并不能影响结局。”

“我们并不是要改变过去。”Thor看着Steve和Tony，“我们要回到过去，在Thanos拿到六颗无限宝石前将它们带回现在。”

“这样的话，同一个时间节点下，就会出现两组无限宝石。”Tony一边接受着Wang的简单治疗，一边问，“这样会导致世界崩坏。”

“命运女神说的二选一应该就是指这个。当两组无限宝石同时存在的时候，时间、空间、现实的巨大悖论会使得宇宙真理崩塌，而命运女神会选择抹灭一方，重建宇宙秩序，重新开始。”

“你怎么能确定那个什么命运女神会选择我们这一边？”Tony依然不太能接受命运女神存在的现实。

“我不能保证。我说过这是二选一的机会。”Thor无奈地摇头，“我们唯一的优势是，Thanos已经使用过一次无限手套，所以如果我们这边的六颗宝石应该拥有更强的力量。”

 

众人沉默了，现实过于残忍，摆在他们面前的是一条无比艰难的路。甚至没有人知道，这条路的尽头是崭新的宽广平原，还是坠入无底深渊的悬崖。

“我觉得值得一试。”Steve坚定地看着众人，“50%的可能性，我们不能放弃。”

Thor表示赞同地点头，Steve又看向一直低着头的Tony，想要征询他的意见。

Tony抬头，环视一周，最后看着Steve开口说，“Cap，别忘了，你一直都是复仇者联盟的队长。”

 

“Avengers...Assemble.”

 

\------------------------------------

*Chaos：混乱

基：制造混乱怎么能少了我！

 

我很努力在解释时间穿越的设定了……如果还是看不懂，那应该是我表达有问题了_(:з」∠)_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

复仇者联盟基地大门打开的瞬间，Tony才觉得他切切实实回到地球了。

“天啊Tony……”Pepper无法相信自己的眼睛。从Tony给自己打得最后一通电话到现在只过去了没几天，但是翻天覆地的变化让Pepper无法接受。纽约在第一次乌木喉和黑矮星的袭击之后还算平静，在应付外星人袭击方面颇有经验的纽约市政府和警官们有条不紊地执行着救援任务。

Tony Stark的再一次失踪让媒体和民众炸了锅。无论复仇者联盟之前发生过什么事，危机来临时，这支精英战队都是人们心中地球的最有力的、最坚固的一条防线。

Pepper跑上前去，紧紧抱住Tony，“你跟Bruce他们走了之后，一个巨大的甜甜圈一样的飞船就来了，Happy把我带到了基地这里，但我看报道说你失踪了……然后，再然后很多人就……”

“没事了没事了……”Tony一下下拍着她的背安抚道，“一切都会没事的。”

“你……”Pepper冷静下来，突然意识到哪里不对，“这些伤口……”

“不是大问题。”Tony安慰道，“Happy去哪里了？”

 

“Happy不在了，韩国那边的医疗小组也联系不上了。”Tony坐在医疗台上，“所以我们后备的医疗支援一个都没了？”

Natasha从楼下走上来，“我给Pepper喝了一杯加了镇定剂牛奶，她现在睡下了。Happy在她眼前消失的冲击实在是太大了。”

“现在的情况我负大部分责任。”Steve低着头说，“如果不是因为我，复仇者联盟也不会撕裂，也不会处于这种解散状态，导致现在完全失去后援状态。”

“你这番发言，是想让我更加良心不安吗？”Tony严肃地看着Steve。

“不，我觉得他不是这个意——”气氛变得尴尬起来，Banner拍了拍Tony的肩膀想要从中调节。

“你们都干什么这样看着我？”Tony瞬间变脸，无辜地举起手，“我只是开个玩笑，Cap。”

众人叹了口气，Steve捂脸，“Tony……现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

“你们一个个愁眉苦脸的样子，我只想——”

“嘘！”Natasha打断众人的话，“瓦坎达那里打来的通讯。”

 

“你确定可以吗？”Natasha再一次确认，通讯器那一头传来坚定的回答，“好，那我们现在就过来。”

“是瓦坎达的那位公主？”Banner问。

“是Shuri。”Natasha看向Wang，“麻烦了。”

 

传送门缓缓打开，站在另一头的是早已束起头发、抹干眼泪的Shuri，在她身后，全世界最高科技的实验室正在有条不紊地运作着，一如众人第一次来到瓦坎达时候的样子。

“瓦坎达的大大小小的事情现在都由Okoye和M'Baku帮忙运作着，我母亲还在坐镇。我对那些一窍不通，我能提供的，只有这些技术和产物。”

Thor看着眼前这个身高不及他肩的女孩子，突然想起来昔日阿斯加德壁画上刻画着的女武神。

“Thor，你要记住。”Frigga把年幼的Thor抱在怀里，“不要看轻那些看起来瘦弱又不堪一击的人，他们往往拥有一颗坚韧无比的心。”

“哥哥说过，你们是地球上最强的战队，”Shuri说，“那我们，就来做你们最坚实的后盾。”

 

“Mr. Stark腹部的伤，不是特别严重的问题。”Shuri捧着刚刚出炉的一沓报告走到落地窗前，“其他几位也能很快就痊愈。”

“谢谢。”Steve说。

Thor也走了过来，向两人点了点头，看着Shuri说，“你很强大。”

Shuri惊讶地蹙眉，随即理解了面前这位神祇在说什么，“在我们的文化里，死亡并不是终点。”

“是吗……”Thor若有所思地点头，“辛苦了。”

两人目送着Shuri离开，又回头看着窗外正在清扫战场的剩下的瓦坎达人民。

“我们决定好了，先回到乌木喉和黑矮星来到地球前，把Dr. Strange从过去带到现在。”

“这些具体的细节，你和Tony他们商量就好。”Steve说，“这些事情我弄不懂，也没有能力弄懂。”

“我不清楚你们之间发生了什么事。”Thor拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“不要让自己后悔。”

 

“我来说一下这个装置的用法。”Scott递上镶着调节器的手环，“穿在身上之后，摁两下这个按钮，你就会进入量子领域，我们会提前设置好穿越的时间和空间，再摁一下另一边的按钮就能回到过去。”

“我们的目标是把时间宝石和Strange一起带回来。”Tony躺在治疗台上，接受着仪器在自己腹部来回移动进行治疗，“在泰坦星上的一战我发现他是比我甚至是所有人更高的战力存在，他利用时间宝石看到不同平行世界的未来。”

“如果他不肯穿越到我们这里来呢？”Wang问道，“Stephen一直遵守着保护时间宝石的准则，他有很大概率拒绝来到未来或者交出时间宝石。”

Tony在一边欲言又止，他实在不好意思告诉Wang在泰坦星上Strange拿时间宝石换自己命的事实。

“不行就和他打一架吧。”Rocket站在桌上挥着拳头给Thor出着馊主意，“把他打趴下然后把石头抢过来就好了！”

Thor笑着揉了揉Rocket毛绒绒的脑袋，“没事的，我能把他带回来。”

 

<<<<<<

 

“Thor Odinson.”Strange放下茶杯，提早结束了自己的下午茶时间，“你比上次见到的时候强了很多。”

“Doctor.”

“发型也变得有品位多了。”Strange说，“我很高兴你没有再一次把你弟弟带到中庭。”

Thor苦笑着说，“如果可以，我也希望能把他带过来。”

“你说……什么？”Strange一脸不可置信地看着Thor，希望把Loki带到地球来？这位阿斯加德的神难道已经不记得自己之前说过的约定了吗？

“我来自未来，作为一个优秀的法师，时间宝石的守护者。”Thor说，“你应该能发现不对劲的地方。”

“的确……”Strange盯着面前的人，“刚才一瞬间属于Odinson的气息消失不见，下一秒你就出现在了我的面前，我不相信这是巧合。我需要知道发生了什么。”

“未来的我们，需要你和时间宝石，来帮我们完成一件事情。”Thor说道，“在我告诉你更多消息之前，你不妨自己用时间宝石快进，看看未来发生了什么。”

 

Thor坐在一边等待Strange快进未来。他看着这栋熟悉的建筑，越过栏杆能看到楼下明亮的大厅。上一次来这里不过一个月前，却觉得已经隔了一辈子这么长。

一个月前，Thor还有父亲、国家、人民、长发、锤子、右眼，和总是惹麻烦的弟弟。Thor掂了掂自己的风暴战斧，如今只剩下这柄新武器和无止境的回忆。

他突然想知道，Strange现在在看的无数个平行世界里，是否有一个世界或者一个机会，Loki能站在自己身边，直至永远。

“我跟你去未来。”Strange停了下来，戴上时间宝石，对还在出神的Thor说，“我有想要确认的事。”

 

>>>>>>

 

“这就……完事了？”Rocket看着Thor摁下装置，一瞬间消失在众人面前，“他什么时候能回来？”

“理论上是随时。”Scott摊手，“看他需要多少时间来说服Dr. Strange跟他一起到未来。”

“如果，我是说如果……”Banner问，“当Thor回到过去的时候，在过去的那个Thor正在做很重要的事情，比如说他正在阿斯加德和Hela决一死战，会发生什么？”

大家沉默了。

“我不是说一定会发生这样的事情……”Banner接着说，“但如果Thor在那一段时间点凭空消失一段时间，很有可能提早造成阿斯加德的消亡，转而变成Hela统治那个星球。”

“对于Stephen来说也是一样的。”Wang在一边补充道，“如果黑矮星和乌木喉来地球的时候，他还在未来没有回去，那么纽约将会遭受更大的损失，更多无辜地人民将死于这场灾难之中。”

 

Tony刚想从治疗台上爬起来又被身边站着的Shuri摁了回去，只得平躺着侧过头说，“这就是我们穿越回过去，需要付出的沉重代价。”

“在我们的世界里有了时间宝石和新增的战力，但是那个平行世界里的我们却为此付出了……甚至是性命的代价。”Natasha看着Tony，“你是想说这个吗？”

Tony点点头，表示赞同。

“我们自己造成的恶果，总要有人来承担。”Clint坐在一边擦着箭筒，默默地说。

“所以我们绝对不能失败。”Steve抚摸着左臂上包扎完好的绑带，“为了这个世界，也为了其他无数个平行世界里的我们，都要赢。”

“来了。”Scott打断众人的讨论，说，“他们好像要回来了。”

话音刚落，Thor和Strange出现在众人眼前。

 

“这个世界的我，死亡了？”Strange问道。

Tony点点头，“在泰坦星上，你化成了灰烬，但在你消失之前曾经告诉过我，这是唯一的办法。”

“是吗……”Strange若有所思地抚摸着胸前挂着的时间宝石，“听说未来的我快进了时间，去看了一千四百万可能的结果？”

“我们只赢了一次。”Thor补充道，“你刚才应该也看到了。”

“不。”Strange摇头，“我没有看到。”

众人诧异。

“我不清楚未来的我看到的是怎么样的情景，但我刚才绝对没有看到我们赢了任何一次。”Strange看了看Thor，“每一个平行世界都以Thanos胜利、一半的生命消失为结局。当我想看接下去发生了什么的时候，时间宝石就会把我强制弹到下一个平行世界。”

“所以这才是你选择跟我来到未来的原因？”Thor问。

“可以这么说。”

 

“时间宝石拒绝让我们看到未来，我猜有两种情况。”Wang开口，“一种是未来根本不存在，或者说……由于穿越时空的行为，已经打乱了本来正常的时间线，连时间宝石都无法看到未来了。”

“再试一次？”Tony说。

Strange点点头，解开阿戈摩托之眼的封印，刚开始观测未来，就被时间宝石的力量反噬弹了回来，Thor一个疾步上前，捞住了向前倒的Strange的胳膊，把人拉了起来。

“没事吧？”Steve询问道。

“我无法看到未来了。”Strange皱眉，“时间宝石拒绝了我，我能看到的只是一片黑暗。”

“这就证实了Wang的第二种说法。”Banner用指节敲击着桌子，“时间宝石也无法观测未来了。”

“真的应该在你消失前问清你到底看到了什么……”Tony叹了口气。

“也未必。”Thor突然插话。

“的确是这样，Tony。”Strange思考了一会儿，突然理解了未来的自己为什么自始至终都没有向其他人透露那一千四百万分之一到底是怎样的未来，“如果我说出了我们是怎么赢的，或许会造成意想不到的蝴蝶效应，反而使得最终的结果偏离预期。”

“所以在泰坦星上你……或者说那个时候的你什么都没说，也什么都没做。”Nebula回想起众人在泰坦星上企图脱下Thanos手套的一战，“任由事情发展到现在这个样子。”

“因为那个‘我’相信你们一定会选择那正确的一千四百万分之一。”Strange点头，“所以那时面对死亡的我会毫无畏惧，因为在那一种胜利的可能性里，我看到自己终将以另一种方式，与你们再次相遇。”

 

\--------------------------

 

奇：知道我为什么不剧透嘛，都是有大道理在里面的（叉腰骄傲

铁：滚蛋吧，你就是怕说出来被观众打飞而已

凸^-^凸

 

基：我——在——哪——儿——

（快了快了！！！

 

我真的太喜欢Shuri公主了呜呜呜————

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“目标？”

“回到纽约大战结束的时候，把心灵宝石和空间宝石带回来。”

“还有呢？”Strange接着问。

“还有？”Thor皱眉，“没了吧……”

Strange直视Thor的眼睛，对视三秒，叹了口气，说，“加油吧，Thor Odinson。”

Scott递上调节器设备，说，“我尽量把时间设置在了你们还在地球的时候，防止你再去一次阿斯加德去拿空间宝石。”

“注意安全。”Steve拍了拍Thor的肩。

“我也很想体验一把穿越时间的感觉但是……”Tony指了指自己腹部的绑带，“帮我们向过去的同伴问好吧。”

 

Thor启动装置，消失在众人眼前，Banner默默地在一边按下计时装置。

“我有预感Thor两天之内都不会回来了。”Tony说，“我赌100块钱他见到斑比会控制不住。”

Natasha接话，“我也押100块钱，输了算Tony的。”

“嘿！Nat！”

“我可以理解Thor……”Steve找了个位置坐下，“如果让我回到过去，见到Peggy或者见到Bucky，我也会忍不住在那个世界多停留一会儿，一天也好。”

“我以为……”Scott在一边听得目瞪口呆，“我以为Thor比较理智靠谱，你们才让他回到过去完成这件事的。”

“理智？”Clint笑道，“Thor以前可是我们几个里面最不理智的那一个了，啊，Hulk除外。”

Banner无奈地给了Clint一个白眼。

Strange端着不知道哪儿来的咖啡飘了过来，“比起担心Thor在过去停留太久，我更担心他直接把Loki带回我们这儿。”

“What？？？”

Scott第一个回过神来，“不过Thor想带也带不回来吧，我只给了他一个调节器装置。”

“你没注意到那边那只——小浣熊，早就偷了一个悄悄塞给了Thor吗？”Strange喝了一口咖啡，淡定地说道。

“叫我Rocket！”被叫做小浣熊的Rocket呲牙反驳道。

 

<<<<<<

 

（时间点：纽约大战结束）

 

“兄弟，让你把他带回阿斯加德已经是我们能做出的最大让步了。”Tony拍了拍Thor的胳膊，即使和这位自称是神的金发猛男并肩作战过，Tony对他的信任度依然不怎么高——毕竟把自己的大楼砸得稀巴烂还把纽约市搞得一团糟的，正是这位“神”的弟弟。

“父王和阿斯加德会对Loki做出正确、公平的审判。”Thor看着被戴上手铐脚镣，还安着口枷的Loki，向众人保证。

他抬头看着站在不远处的Clint和Natasha，以及另一边的Steve和Banner，说，“诸位，后会有期。”

Loki不情愿地接过Thor递来的装着宇宙魔方装置的把手，刚准备和Thor一起开启回阿斯加德的通道，就眼睁睁地看着Thor嗖地一下消失在眼前。还未开启的装置摔在地上，玻璃砸得粉碎，宇宙魔方落在地上散发着幽蓝色的光线。

 

“Ok，小鹿斑比。”Tony瞬间套上盔甲，全副武装地举起手炮，“你最好给我们一个解释。”

“呜呜呜？”被口枷封住嘴的Loki什么也说不出来，连双手举起投降这个动作也无法完成。

“Stark，我并不觉得是他做的……”Steve上前拦住准备发动攻击的Tony，“而且现在他让Thor消失也对他完全没有好处。”

Loki看着地上掉落的宇宙魔方，想起了奇瑞塔人对他说过的话——

“如果你失败了……他会让你体会到真正的生不如死……”

 

“那你说现在怎么办？”Tony说，“我们好不容易说服了那群老头子，现在难道要告诉他们‘不好意思，肌肉男哥哥消失了，所以现在捣蛋鬼弟弟依然归我们管？’”

“Guys！”Natasha插话，“总之我们先把Loki关押到一个安全的地——”

“你怎么知道这不是他的又一次计谋？”Tony反驳，“让我们把他关起来然后离间我们？”

“冷静Tony！”Banner上前拉住Tony，“再这么下去他还什么都没做，我们就要吵起来了。”

Clint也了走过来，“不可能让这位罪犯就待在这里，总之先把他——”

 

复仇者联盟的几位还在喋喋不休地讨论应该怎么处理自己，Loki却觉得一股莫名而来的寒意直袭心口。

生不如死。

Loki考虑过无数种失败之后的结局和应对的方法，却唯独没有想过Thor消失在自己眼前这种可能性。从小到大，他背叛过、欺骗过、伤害过Thor很多次，却从来没有哪次想要真的想要他死。

Thor对Loki而言，是最喜欢的哥哥，是一直追逐着的太阳，是羡慕却又嫉妒的英雄，更是——

前一秒还放晴的天空骤然乌云密布，远处的雷声滚滚袭来，一束巨大的光芒夹杂着雷电落在中央公园。

Loki被强光刺得睁不开眼睛，电流的滋滋声让他听不见外界的声音。与想象中电流带来的灼热和刺痛不同，Loki感觉到的只有陌生却又似曾相识的温暖。

 

“我来晚了，抱歉。”嘴上的口枷被解开随意地丢在一边，那只粗糙的手沿着Loki的肩膀向下滑，握住手铐之中的锁链犹豫片刻，最终转而握住冰凉的右手。

Loki微微侧过头，他从渐渐消散的光芒中看到的是熟悉的侧脸。一直让那人自豪的金色长发不知所踪，划过右眼的疤痕触目惊心，手中的妙尔尼尔换成了一把从未见过的战斧。站在自己身边的人无疑是自己的兄长，Thor Odinson，但绝对不是那个几分钟前板着脸说着要把自己送进阿斯加德最牢固的监狱的Thor Odinson。

“现在是什么情况？”Tony没有放下自己的手，依然直冲冲地对着面前的两人，“走了一个Odinson，又来了一个Odinson？你是谁？Thor的哥哥？”

“好久不见。”Thor看着面前的众人，“过去的战友们。”

“你在说什么？”Banner不解地问。

“我就是Thor Odinson，来自六年后的世界。”Thor弯腰捡起掉落在地上的宇宙魔方，“或许对于你们而言有些不可思议，但在六年后，地球甚至是整个宇宙遭受了一次灾难性的毁灭。”

“原来的Thor呢？”Steve问道。

“我一离开这个世界他就会自动回来的。”Thor解释说，“在未来，我们需要宇宙魔方和Loki的权杖，所以我来带走他们。”

 

“如果我们不允许呢？”Tony向前迈了一步，“谁能知道你不是在编故事，或者根本是Loki为了逃脱而变出来的幻象？”

“你已经相信了，Stark。”Thor说，“更何况以你们现在的能力，所有人一起上都不足以和我一战。”

众人沉默了。的确，就算众人不愿意承认，摆在面前的事实没有办法被忽视。如果说之前的Thor拥有神一般的力量和模样，那现在众人面前的这位Thor就是一位真正的神。明明是一样的样貌，两人的气魄和带来的压力截然不同。从这位短发的神的到来开始，无形的压迫感就像超低气压一样围绕在众人身边。

Steve看着眼前的Thor，第一次想要承认这个世界上，除了耶稣以外或许真的存在别的神明。但如果面前的人真的是未来的Thor，难以想象这六年间到底发生了什么，让这位有些莽撞的阿斯加德王子在短短时间内蜕变成了如此镇定沉着的神王。

 

“你要带走宇宙魔方我没有意见，这东西已经被判定归为你们阿斯加德的东西了。”Natasha说，“Loki的权杖我已经交给神盾局了——”

“不必担心，权杖我已经拿到了。”Thor说打断Natasha的话。

Natasha愣了一下，接着说，“但如果把宇宙魔方带去了未来，Loki就要由地球接管。”

“没有了宇宙魔方，你们就无法回到阿斯加德。”Steve补充道，“那Loki就应该由地球上的法律规则来制裁。”

Loki感觉搭在自己肩上的手捏紧了些。

Thor知道自己应该爽快地答应众人提出的要求。他已经拿到了空间宝石和心灵宝石，此时此刻最正确的选择是启动调节器装置，返回未来。以Loki的能力，中庭的凡人无法轻易杀死他，囚禁在阿斯加德和关押在地球并没有多大的区别。更何况，等集齐了六颗无限宝石之后宇宙重启，这个因为时间穿越而被创造出来的平行世界也将不复存在。

可是Thor依然放不下现在正站在自己身边的、还有呼吸的弟弟。

 

“Brother？”Loki往后退了一步，拽了拽Thor的红色披风，微微皱着眉头，一脸困惑的样子看着自己。眼眶不知道何时变得泛红，湿漉漉的眼睛仿佛下一秒就要滴下泪水。

Thor的仅存的理智仿佛发出了嘀嘀嘀的警报声，宣告清零。他知道此时的Loki是在用这种可怜巴巴的表情讨得自己的同情，以摆脱复仇者联盟其他人的控制。这一招Loki用了快一千年，但每一次Thor都迷迷糊糊心甘情愿地跳到Loki挖的坑里。

Thor听到自己心底发出一声无奈的长叹。他一手揽过Loki把人抱在怀里，从口袋里摸出之前Rocket塞给自己的另一个调节器小圆盘，摁在Loki背上。

“不必担心，Loki由我带走。”Thor看着众人诧异的表情，“三天。给我三天，我会负责将Loki送回阿斯加德。”

没等众人给出回应，Thor同时启动自己手上和Loki背上的装置，带着两颗宝石消失在众人眼前。

“等——”Tony反驳的话还来不及说出口，就看见另一个众人熟悉的Thor扑通一下摔在众人面前。

“发生了什么？”被强制送回来的、属于这个时空的Thor抓了抓一头乱糟糟的金色长发，“Loki呢？！”

“你带着Loki跑了，那这边这个Thor怎么办啊？？？”Tony绝望地发出感叹。

 

>>>>>>

 

“砰！”

Thor和Loki一落地，就被彩带糊了一脸。Tony拿着不知道从哪里弄来的拉炮对着两人。

Thor无奈地叹了口气，“Stark……”

“哟，这么气势凌人的小鹿斑比很久不见了。”Tony看着靠在Thor怀里的Loki。

“我赢了啊。”Natasha也开玩笑地说，“Cap，记得欠我100块钱。”

“Nat……我并没有和你赌。”

站在一边完成后续技术操作的Banner和Scott同步地摇着头。这群人似乎是情况越紧张，越要将气氛炒得轻松逗趣。

没弄清情况的Loki下意识地回头看了眼哥哥，眼前熟悉的人对自己的态度和行为突然拐了个180度的大弯，即使是自称邪神的自己也有些措手不及。

“抱歉各位。”Thor摘下两个小圆盘装置，递给Scott，又掏出宇宙魔方和权杖放在桌上，“我还是……”

“Thor Odinson！”Strange板着脸走了过来，“你答应过我不再把你弟弟带回地球的——”

“别理这个马脸。”Clint打断Strange的话，“他可是我们之中唯一一个注意到小浣熊给你塞了另一个调节器，还没有反对的。”

Strange拿咖啡的手抖了抖，瞥了一眼Clint，内心咒骂了一句。原来复仇者联盟的成员这么卖队友的吗？！

“这就是你弟弟？”Rocket叉腰上下打量着Loki，问Thor，“怎么看起来一点都不像？我以为会是另一位天使海盗。”

Loki看着眼前乱哄哄的吵闹场景，还有企图沿着自己裤子爬上来的小浣熊，这次是真的不知道怎么开口才好。

 

“总之！”Tony清了清嗓子，说，“你们两兄弟一定有很多事要解决，Thor你房间的床也够大……散了吧散了吧，Nebula和小兔子要准备去拿力量宝石了。”

“谁叫我小兔子？！”

“Thor能叫我当然也能叫。”

“Thor是神你是吗？”

 

“走吧。”Thor看着众人离去，微笑着向Loki伸出手，“Brother?”

Loki犹豫了一会儿，眨了眨眼睛，最终伸出手搭在这位成熟的兄长的手心里。

 

\--------------------------------

 

复联1基：突然觉得六年后的哥哥好帅啊_(:з」∠)_

复联1锤：完了我觉得我要被我自己绿了怎么办……

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Loki跟着Thor回到了房间——

当然没有发生复仇者联盟其余人想象中的那种冒着粉红色泡泡的剧情。

甚至可以说有些尴尬。

“不解释一下吗，brother？”Loki看着自家哥哥忙来忙去，试图从柜子里找到第二床被子。

“算了……”找被子失败的Thor挠挠头，说，“等下我让Stark再给我弄间房间吧——”

“Thor！”Loki打断Thor絮絮叨叨的话，“告诉我，到底发生了什么。”

Thor放下手中从柜子里拿出来的东西，叹了口气。他坐在床沿，低下头双手抱着脑袋，“Loki，听着……把你带到未来是我一时冲动，也是我的错。等小兔子他们回来之后，我就把你送回去——”

“所以你就打算这样一言不发，再一次把我扔下？”

“不，Loki，不……”Thor说，“你不属于这个平行世界，你不应该、也不会想知道未来发生了什么。”

“这个世界的我呢？”Loki默默地在Thor身边坐下。

“……死亡了。”Thor抬起头看着Loki，“在我的面前，被Thanos……掐死了。”

 

“你确定他们两兄弟不会闹翻天？”Steve叹了口气。

“我打赌，就算现在斑比捅他一百刀，他都不会反抗一下。”Tony检查着通向量子领域的装备，“小兔子准备好了吗？”

“嘶——”Rocket对着Tony龇着牙，被Nebula轻轻地打了下脑袋。

“别闹了，准备出发。”Nebula接过Scott递来的调节器。

“根据Rocket的回忆，你们停留自过去的时间会比较长。”Banner对两人说，“如果出现任何以外或者差错，记得先回来，实在不行我们可以寻找别的时间点去拿到力量宝石。”

“一路好运。”

两人启动装置，消失在众人眼前，“我们继续刚才的话题，Thor和Loki真的没问题吗？”

“实在不行还有Strange在这儿呢。”Natasha说。

“一个问题。”Tony看着众人，“我总觉得你们刻意不让我参与或者穿越时间回到过去，有什么理由吗？”

众人沉默。

“看来你们的确有什么事瞒着我，Cap？”Tony盯着Steve，“这和我们之前协商好的不一样。”

Steve犹豫地看着Tony，想开口却又说不出话。

“我来说吧。”坐在角落的Strange说，“如果你执意想要知道的话。”

“嗯哼？”

“昨天Shuri来给你们做检查发现——”Strange停顿了下，“Pepper怀孕了。”

 

Thor看着Loki在一旁陷入沉默。他多想把身边的人抱入怀中，感受他鲜活的体温，亲吻他的颈侧。

但他不能这么做。

纽约大战结束的时候，Thor开始逐渐注意到Loki对他异常的感情。一千年以来那一直追随着他的目光中，远远不止对兄长的尊敬和钦佩，还有超越正常兄弟间该有的迷恋，甚至最后发展成了求而不得的嫉妒和疯狂。年少轻狂时，Thor也曾对Loki有过不可告人的想法和欲望，但这份无疾而终的感情随着伦理道德的压制和Loki对自己忽冷忽热的态度被漫长的时间深埋。直到在阿斯加德那间小小的监狱里，两人终于纠缠在一起，Thor也第一次直视自己的感情。谁都没有注意，多年前种下的藤蔓早已悄然将两人捆绑在一起，难以分割。

所以现在的Loki，应该依然怨恨着自己，能和他这样平静地并排坐着，已经是Thor难以想象的事情了。

Loki的一声叹气让Thor回过神来，“哥哥，看来未来的你，依然不清楚我要的是什么。”

下一秒，Loki的右手搭上Thor的额头，强行读取了Thor这六年以来的记忆。

 

“Strange！”Thor哐地一下撞开门，吵醒了悬浮在半空午睡的Strange。

差点摔下来的Strange被红斗篷拉了一把，摇了摇头，问，“怎么了？”

“Loki昏过去了。”

Strange露出了一个诡异的表情，上下打量着Thor，“原来他……这么不禁折腾？”

“啊？”Thor听不懂Strange在说什么，“他强行读取了我的记忆，然后就陷入了昏迷。”

“Fine.”Strange跟Thor走出自己的房间，“我去看看。”

 

“所以他读完你的记忆就这样了？”Strange用魔法探测了一下Loki的身体状况，“人没什么问题，看起来他只是需要时间消化你的记忆。”

Thor看着沉睡的Loki，“你确定没事？”

Strange耸耸肩，“比起他的身体情况，你还是担心他醒来之后的心理状态吧，据我所知你们这六年间也发生不少事情。”

“我走了。”Strange拍拍Thor的肩，走了两步又回头，“哦对了，等他醒了之后帮我问问他是怎么读取记忆的，这个法术不错，我也想学着。”

 

送走了Strange，Thor站在床边犹豫了许久，最后脱去外衣掀开薄被躺在Loki身边。之前拷在手上和脚上的镣铐早就被Thor拧断，有些破损的衣服也换成了中庭舒适的便装。Thor挣扎了一会儿，最终还是靠了上去，胸膛贴着背，把人整个圈在怀里。Thor握住修长的手，轻轻地揉着手腕上手铐留下的红痕。Loki的皮肤很白还很敏感，只要稍微用力就会留下红色的印记。在两人历程的最后一段时间里，Thor和Loki经常一天不出房间，把船上的事务统统扔给Valkyrie和Heimdallr。Thor偏爱亲吻Loki的天鹅颈和锁骨，斑驳的吻痕经常还来不及褪去就被烙上新的。Loki曾经笑称Thor像是只占有欲极强的野兽，喜欢用各种奇怪的方式来宣誓自己的领地。

Thor感受怀里人的温度和一起一伏的呼吸，双手下意识地把人抱得更紧了一些——

他难以形容自己现在的心情，不知道是诸神仁慈还是残忍，让自己还有机会偷得这几天的幸福。

 

Loki醒来的时候发现自己的腰和胸被粗壮的手臂紧紧缠住，下意识地紧绷身体又因为闻到了属于Thor独有的气息而安静下来。六年的回忆过于垄长，一口气吞下的Loki只能借助梦境来快速阅读。

比起被Thanos杀死更让Loki惊讶的是Thor和自己关系的转变，毕竟在纽约大战失败的时候，Loki就已经做好了死亡的觉悟和准备。看来命运之神多给了六年的时间，却又用这六年的时间跟自己和Thor开了个不大不小的玩笑。

在Loki的计划中，Thor不该回应自己扭曲而不可告人的情感，更不该将他的命运和自己的牢牢绑定。然而Thor记忆带来的喜悦一瞬间淹没了自己，就像是期盼已久的礼物被提前递到了自己手中。

 

而赠送这份礼物的人，现在正躺在自己身后，下巴贴着自己的后颈，略微有些长的胡茬扎得有些痒痒。

Loki作为诡计之神，道德感和秩序感本来就比Thor低得多，更何况现在在Thor怀里扭动的人来自六年前，比起未来的Loki，他更不羁，更不沉稳，也更加疯狂——

不管是什么时间的、哪个世界的Thor，都是我的。

 

“Loki……？”感受到怀中人的动作，Thor从浅眠中醒来，刚想询问身体情况如何，就被Loki一个巧劲翻身压在身下。

Loki整个人骑在Thor的腰胯处，揪着领子就要吻上去。

Thor被这一系列动作弄得措手不及，下意识地伸手挡住Loki的脸。

“哥哥……？”Loki挣脱捂住自己嘴的的手掌，不解地看着脸色涨红的Thor。

“听着，Loki……”Thor努力维持着自己的理智和欲望——Loki圆润的屁股此时此刻正抵着自己的逐渐变硬的火热上，“我知道突然接收这些回忆会给你……很大的冲击……但在你的那个世界里，我们两，还没有走到这一步。”

Loki像是被当头泼了一盆冷水，他双手撑在Thor的胸上，死死地盯着那双蔚蓝色的眸子，说，“你在后悔吗，Thor？”

Thor愣了下，意识到自家这个顽固的弟弟又钻进了死胡同里，“不，Loki。我后悔过很多事情，唯独不后悔和你走到这一步。”

 

“So……now give us a kiss?”

Thor看着Loki眼底狡黠的笑，想到很多年前的庆典前，听到过同样的话。如果那时自己就能看清心里真正想要的东西，或许之后的一切也不会发生。

或许并不是命运，而是Loki，给了自己第二次机会。

Thor就着Loki的姿势坐了起来，托着他的后腰让Loki坐在自己的大腿上。滚烫的掌心来回抚摸着黑发下的脖颈，Thor将唇印在Loki的嘴角。

不满意这个带有安抚性质的吻的Loki夹紧双腿，紧紧地缠在Thor腰上，手臂勾住脖子又延伸到背部，修长的手指一下又一下地在健壮的背肌上画着圈。Thor终究是忍不住Loki这般撩拨，舌头舔舐上唇，转眼便探入早已微启的牙关。Loki的舌尖向一条灵活的小蛇一样勾引着Thor，换来的只能是更加猛烈的深吻。

“哥哥？”Loki把自己的唇拉离Thor的，“我看到的回忆里，你可不是这样温柔的情人。”

Thor拍了下Loki的屁股，笑着说，“弟弟，人都是会变的。”

Loki扭动着蹭了蹭Thor的胯下，伸出殷红的尖舔了舔嘴唇，“那继续？”

 

Thor在Loki光滑的大腿上抚摸的手明显地停顿了下。

“又怎么了，我亲爱的哥哥？”Loki拉起Thor的手覆在自己腰间。轻便的睡衣在两人缠绵的亲吻中早就被扔下床，Loki第一次觉得中庭这种随性又毫不优雅的服饰还是有点好处的。

“别告诉你忘了怎么做？”Loki的指甲划过Thor的乳头，“还是说你觉得和我做爱算是背叛了六年后的我？”

“你就是你，不管是过去的、现在的、未来的Loki，都是我的。”Thor轻轻啃咬Loki的肩头，“只不过有些同情六年前的自己。”

“嗯？”

“本来属于他的第一次，现在是我的了。”

 

Loki惊讶的眼神让Thor感到困惑，“怎么了？”

“我比自己想象中还要能保守秘密。”Loki笑着说，“看来未来的我一直没有把真相告诉你。”

Loki把手按在Thor的额头，解除那个尘封已久的密咒，“你真的以为……这是我们的第一次吗？”

 

遥远的回忆席卷而来，自己的成人礼后，Loki的成人礼前，还有从华纳海姆回来的路上，Thor看到年少的自己和Loki交缠在一起。那时仍以为对方是自己亲兄弟的两人不顾伦理、偷尝禁果般地一次次享受着禁忌的快感。只不过每一次缠绵过后，Loki都会悄悄地抹去然后修改Thor的记忆，让他以为只是一场香艳的春梦。

“所以我以为的在监狱里的‘第一次’，其实已经是第四次了？”Thor面带怒气地问，“为什么？告诉我你为什么要一次又一次地消除我的记忆？”

“因为那时候的我们是兄弟，也只能是兄弟。”

“如果我能早一点——”

“嘘——”Loki打断Thor的话，用食指抵在唇上，“Thor，那时候的你不仅仅是我一个人的哥哥，你还是阿斯加德的未来的光。”

“这些见不得光的背德和欲望，就有我来承载吧。”

 

\---------------------------------

 

锤：我觉得我错过了一整个宇宙啊啊啊啊啊啊

基：用心良苦啊我（不是

 

我努力想要写出基妹从前的纠结复杂的心情……然后失败了（。

Loki用自以为“正确”的做法来守护Thor光明的一面，却又忍不住一次次和Thor亲近。

总之还是傲娇吧（并不

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

③ Rocket和Nebula穿越回银护1结束后打算偷回力量宝石。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“突然觉得……”Tony卷着手里的意大利面，“我们像是被这个世界忘记了。”

“没有鲜花记者和掌声，不习惯？”Strange调侃道。

“这样也……挺好。”Tony看了眼正在喂儿子吃饭的Clint，“我似乎理解Clint为什么享受他的退休生活了。”

“这可不像你会说出来的话啊，亿万富翁Tony Stark？”Natasha给自己倒了杯柳橙汁。

Tony无奈地朝她翻了个白眼。

“Pepper还好吗？”Steve端来最后两盘意大利面，一份给Tony，一份放在自己面前。

“Shuri说胎儿发育情况正常，她在瓦坎达我也比较放心。”Tony说。

 

“没有人看到Thor和Loki吗？”Banner问，“他们从回来到现在快过去一整天了。”

“没事的。”Strange吃完了面，不知道从哪儿掏出餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，“我下午去看过Loki，还睡着，估计现在也没醒多久吧。”

“那怎么会……”Scott也好奇地看向另一边走廊尽头两人所在的那间房间，“一点动静都没有？”

“因为我让Friday封闭了那间房间，声音，气味，一切。”Tony左看右看，最后锁定了桌子另一头的小瓶子，“Strange递一下那个黑胡椒瓶。”

Strange动动手指开了个小传送阵把黑胡椒瓶扔在Tony面前，“你能再懒一点吗？”

Tony笑着往自己的面上撒了点黑胡椒，又把瓶子从传送阵里扔了回去，看着Scott，“相信我，你不会想听到那间里传出的任何声音的。”

 

很可惜，房间里并没有Tony猜测中的各种声音，本应发出轻喘呻吟的那张嘴被塞得满满当当——

Thor坐在床上，双腿伸直微微分开，正享受着来自年轻弟弟的火辣口交。

Loki整个人趴伏在Thor腿间，一手撑在大腿上，另一只手扒着未完全脱下的裤子。只吞进阴茎的前半部分就撑满了整张嘴，龟头顶着口腔内壁让右脸颊鼓出一块。

Thor感受着温暖潮湿口腔带来的舒适，抚摸着Loki黑色的头发，“动动舌头，弟弟。”

Loki吐出口中的阴茎，一手扶住，舌尖沿着鼓起的青筋舔舐。来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角流下，还有一部分留在了阴茎上。

 

Thor被Loki算得上是青涩的口交技巧逗得轻笑了起来，“看来真的只有过三次……”

Loki抬头仰视Thor，“这就要怪一百年前的你了，哥哥。”

“是我不好，没能尽到好好教导弟弟的职责。”Thor把人拉起来，让他再一次坐在自己大腿上，两人的阴茎紧密地贴在一起。

“教导弟弟如何舔哥哥鸡巴的责任？”Loki凑上前去，享受着Thor将两人的阴茎一起握在手里缓慢地撸动着，“唔……我从没想过这六年里你会变得如此……不正经。”

“拜你所赐。”Thor擒住稍稍有些红肿的下唇吮吸，丝毫不在意Loki口中残存的前列腺液的腥味。

 

Loki被粗糙的指腹摩擦得快要攀上顶峰，Thor感觉到手中的阴茎青筋跳动又胀大了些，知道这是Loki快要射精的表现。Thor握住Loki的腰，把人放倒在床上。

“嗯……？”临近高潮却被放开的阴茎随着两人翻转的动作拍打在小腹上，已经从马眼溢出的前列腺液沿着龟头流下。Loki不满在关键时候放手的Thor，伸手想要自己抚慰，却被拍开。

Thor跪在Loki大张的腿间，抬起两条修长白皙的大腿架在自己肩上，向前凑把头埋在胯间。

“哈……啊！”Thor从阴茎的根部一路向上舔去，舌头左右交换着照顾到每个角落。Loki下意识地捂嘴，依然抑制不住脱口而出的呻吟。

Thor恶意地在冠沟处停留，沿着龟头下的凹槽细细逗弄。下巴上的短短的胡子摩擦过阴茎的下半段，臌胀的囊袋被Thor用掌心轻轻揉弄。

Loki被快感刺激地忍不住夹紧颤抖的大腿，双手紧紧抓住Thor的短发。龟头顶端泌处更多粘液，有一部分还蹭在了Thor的鼻尖。情动的感觉连带着后穴也跟着收缩，微微打开的时候还能看到里面绞紧的粉色肠肉。

想要射，想要被插入，想要被摁在床上灌入大量的浓精——

 

Thor吞入Loki敏感的顶端，同时手指在穴口的皱褶上轻轻按压扩张。龟头一下又一下地顶着Thor的上颚，Loki忍不住头向后仰，后腰腾空，想要把阴茎送到更深的地方，身体弯出好看的弧度。

Thor模仿着性交的频率吞吐着阴茎，手指渐渐地插入后穴，寻找着那个能令Loki崩溃的敏感点。

“啊……Thor，够了……啊——”

多重刺激让Loki摇着头想要抗拒，在Thor稍稍用力按上后穴内那块凸起的软肉时，Loki迎来了这场性事里的第一次高潮。

 

来不及吐出阴茎，大部分精液射在了Thor嘴里，剩下的则是零散地溅在两人身上。Thor吐出口中腥甜的白浊，又用手沾连着再一次绕到后穴，就着精液开拓着依然紧致的后穴。

刚刚经历完高潮的Loki面色潮红，胸膛急促地起伏着，瘫软在床上，嘴上倒是依旧不饶人，“看来我要……感谢六年后的我。”

“嗯？”Thor手上的动作不停，看着小穴渐渐打开，吃进自己第二根手指。

“把你教得很好。”Loki伸出手指，刮弄着之前溅落在小腹上的精液。射精之后的硬件半软地耷拉在大腿一侧，此时又因为后穴里的刺激有了抬头的迹象，“以前的你可不懂这种情趣，没把我操死就算很好了。”

 

Thor看着眼前的黑发妖精湿润的眼睛盯着自己，笑着把沾着精液的食指含入口中舔舐，殷红的小舌将手指舔得湿漉漉的。

“但似乎你并不讨厌从前的我，弟弟。”三根手指将穴口插得逐渐松软，甚至有些许肠液从深处流了出来，“甚至对现在的我有些失望？”

Thor曲起手指恶意抠弄着敏感的内壁，手指旋转着摩擦过嫩肉的感觉让Loki口中溢出呻吟。

抽出手指，拉开大腿摆成M型，Thor跪着将自己整个人挤入Loki腿间。硬了许久的肉棒憋得涨红充血，仿佛再不插入后穴就要爆炸一般臌胀。Thor扶着火热的阴茎让龟头抵在后穴上，被扩张得当的穴口微微打开，含抱住马眼周围的嫩肉。

“你放心，今天一定把你操死在床上。”

 

Loki来不及出言反驳，下一秒如婴儿小臂一般粗的肉棒猛地插进后穴。龟头快速磨过前列腺的刺激让他无声地仰头，尖叫声卡在喉咙口，手指紧紧地攥起身下的床单。贴着小腹半硬的阴茎又吐出几股精液，随著晃动打湿并不浓密的阴毛。

上来便火力全开的Thor像是要把Loki操进床里一样，快速地在后穴里抽插。Loki被顶得向床头撞去，幸好身后有个枕头才没有直接磕在床板上。Thor的阴茎只进入前半段，Loki就觉得小穴整个被填满，再也没有多余的空间。

“慢……慢一点……哥哥！”Loki呜咽着抱紧Thor的肩头，他从未经历过如此激烈的性事。遥远的过去仅有的三次交欢缠绵本来已随着时间的消磨变得模糊，此刻仿佛被从记忆中活生生揪出来。

 

Loki仰望着空无一物的天花板，迷迷糊糊地想起Thor成年礼后自己偷偷溜进他的房间。Thor在宴会上喝得不少，挥手赶走了一群侍女，却傻乎乎地抱着自己低声说着我爱你。Loki仿佛也被Thor身上散发出来的酒味熏醉，两人迷迷糊糊地滚上了床。等Loki思维再次回笼的时候，自己已经正被Thor掐着后颈摁在床上，粗大的阴茎破开无人触及过的穴口，直直地操到深处。

“Loki……”Thor抚摸上Loki的腰身，“看来我还不够认真，还有机会让你走神。”

Thor抽出肉棒，架着Loki的腰和腿把人整个翻过来。

“啪！”

清脆的巴掌声在房间内回响，Loki不禁颤抖，却下意识抬高屁股往身后炙热的源头靠去。

Thor扶着阴茎在已经变得有些艳红的穴口处打转，马眼处溢出的液体沾染得股间一片黏腻，却始终不插进去。后穴里空虚让Loki抓狂，他想要回过身来看Thor却被打手摁住了腰背处无法动弹。

“操进来……”Loki扭着腰哀求着Thor，“求你……操坏我……唔！”

 

滚烫的肉棒猛地一插到底，原以为没有空间在容纳更多的小穴被生生撞开。穴肉互相挤压着被侵入的阴茎推开，又层层叠叠地裹住高热的茎身。

“呼……”

Thor忍不住发出叹息，彻底占有弟弟的感觉过分美妙，生理和心理上的双重快感让他想就这样一直深埋在Loki体内。就算不抽插，娇嫩的穴肉也会像一张张贪吃的小嘴一样主动吮吸自己凸起的青筋和早已微微张开的马眼。

阴茎整根插入使得Thor硕大的阴囊紧紧贴着Loki的会阴处，随着激烈的抽插一下下拍打着皮肤发出“啪啪”的声响。之前射出的精液混杂着后穴里流出的肠液被操成白沫，淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的声音刺激着Loki的耳膜，手下的床单几乎要被抓出洞来。

Thor附身沿着尾锥一路向上舔去，最后停留在后颈。身下动作不停，小幅度的抽插捣弄让Loki陷入反复的前列腺高潮。疲软的阴茎在喷射第三次之后摩擦着床单，红肿的龟头有些发疼。Thor撩开Loki黏在脖子上的碎发，啃咬着颈侧和肩头，留下一串红印。

 

等Thor从背后抱住身下的人再一次加速冲刺的时候，Loki恍惚地想着他和Thor的“初夜”似乎也是用的这个姿势。和那个喝得半醉动作甚至称得上是有些粗暴的Thor比起来，现在身后的Thor在性爱上的温柔让人难以置信——

他更像是把Loki托在手心，小心翼翼地照顾着一个易碎的玻璃娃娃一般。

体内的阴茎似乎又变大了些，穴肉感受着逐渐升高的温度和有规律的跳动。

“射进来——”Loki侧过头，眯着眼睛看到Thor的半边身体。暖黄色的灯光从Thor背后照射过来，打在这具完美的、如雕塑般的肉体上。背着光，Loki看不清Thor的脸和表情，但他知道那是什么样子——

 

那是自己不曾见过的神王。

“灌满我。”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，“My King.”

 

等Thor再一次出现在客厅的时候已经是晚上十一点了，晚饭吃得太早的众人正在捣鼓着夜宵。

“你终于出来了，一切还——”Steve想要询问两人的状况，却被迎面走来光着膀子的Thor噎地说不出话来。

裸露的胸口、肩膀还有后备遍布着吻痕、抓痕和齿印，甚至还有几处还冒着血珠。

Scott转头的一瞬间摔碎了手中的盘子，Strange和Banner神同步般无奈地捂住眼睛，Natasha冷静地打量了两眼，吹了个口哨说“Boys”。

“呃——Stark？”Thor毫无意识地挠挠头，“有我能穿的衣服吗，我原来的那件被撕碎了。”

Clint人生第一次想要关心一下Loki，问问这个曾经洗脑自己的前任反派是否还活着。

“For god’s sake……”Tony长叹一口气，“Friday快给他还有小鹿斑比找两件衣服！”

 

\---------------------------------

 

复联众人：神……神仙做爱？？？

锤：我们只是正常来了几发啊？要不是现在情况特殊你们今晚是见不到我的ˊ_>ˋ

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

③ Rocket和Nebula穿越回银护1结束后打算偷回力量宝石。

 

\----------------------------------

 

Thor端着Steve额外多煮好的两份意大利面回到房间的时候，Loki刚刚洗完澡出来，湿漉漉的发梢贴着脖子，时不时还有细小的水珠沿着白皙的皮肤滑落下来。

“哥哥……”Loki系好黑色浴袍的腰带，看着Thor穿着新的紧身T恤，把两盘腻乎乎的面放在桌上，说，“你知道我两天后还要回去的吧？”

Thor的动作顿了顿，这是一个他不想、却不得不提起的话题，“怎么了？”

“你把我折腾成这样……”Loki走近，在Thor耳边轻声吹气，“我要怎么回阿斯加德跟父亲母亲还有过去的你交代，嗯？”

Thor感受着Loki含住自己的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，忍不住伸手捏了把Loki屁股上的肉，引来怀里人一声惊呼，拎着脖子把人带到桌子边上，“别胡闹，先吃饭。”

 

Loki瞥了一眼Thor沉默地大口吃着面，嫌弃地闻了闻面前的一大盘意大利面。悄悄地踢了右脚上的拖鞋，把腿搁在坐在桌子对面的Thor的大腿上。圆润的脚趾故意滑动摩擦着Thor的大腿根，时不时蹭过腿间微微隆起的胯下。Thor手绕到桌下，一把抓住Loki胡闹的脚，伸手挠了挠他敏感的脚心。Loki被一刺激，猛地收回腿，膝盖撞在桌子上发出哐的一声。Thor抬头对Loki笑了笑，仿佛刚才的一切没有发生一样继续低头吃着意大利面。Loki无奈地翻了个白眼，只好拿起叉子吃了起来。

 

“我会带你回去跟父亲解释清楚。”Thor吃完的时候Loki盘子里还剩一大半，“我会告诉他们这边发生的一切。”

“你觉得他们会相信吗，Thor？”Loki看着Thor坚定的眼神，把叉子扔进没吃完的盘子里，站了起来拉开厚重的窗帘。落地窗外天完全暗了下来，玻璃窗上倒映出Loki的脸。

“他们愿意去相信吗？一个背叛过阿斯加德、侵略过中庭、捡来的‘儿子’，六年后变成了阿斯加德的救世主？”

“Loki……”Thor走到Loki身边，握住了他的左手。

Loki的眼神直直地看着前方，轻笑道，“我自己都不相信，哥哥。”

“你一直属于阿斯加德，Loki。”Thor握紧掌心里冰凉的手指，“不管你的身份是什么，曾经做过什么事，你都是阿斯加德的王子，是我的弟弟。”

 

Thor想起了他和Loki在去往中庭的飞船上的最后一次谈话，他们就像现在这样，站在巨大的玻璃窗前，看着外面的景色。

和此时此刻外面的一片漆黑相比，那时的他们身处浩瀚的宇宙，周身被亿万闪烁的星光包围。阿斯加德曾经有彩虹桥作为传送的媒介，两人很少有这般长时间星际行驶的经历。

Thor记得Loki调笑着问他——

“你真的觉得把我带回地球是一个好主意吗？”

“一切都会变好的。”

 

Loki捏了捏Thor的手，后者从回忆中回过神来。

Thor给了Loki一个抱歉的眼神，说，“我只是想起了以前的事……或者对你来说，未来的事。”

Loki似乎是想到了些什么，回答说，“I’m not your brother.”

“我只是想起了在彩虹桥的时候跟你说的话。”Thor诧异的眼神换来Loki笑着解释，停顿了下又补充道，“你可能不记得了，对你来说这是很久以前的——”

“我记得。”Thor打断Loki的话，“我都记得。”

 

Loki侧过头，吻住了Thor的唇。

Thor感觉到Loki的睫毛扫过自己的鼻翼，他牵着Loki的手，摁在自己心脏的位置上，另一只手把人抱在怀里。

嘴唇被灵活的舌尖轻舔着，Thor抚摸着Loki的侧颈，含住他柔软的下唇轻轻吮吸。一个不带任何情欲的吻，像是两头受伤的小兽互相舔舐着伤口。

Loki的额头抵着Thor的，轻声说道，“你为什么这么在乎我呢，Thor？”

“因为你是Loki。”

“不——”Loki勾上Thor的脖子，踹掉了拖鞋光脚踩在Thor脚背上，示意他把自己带到床边，“我是说……你为什么这么在乎你面前的，这个‘我’。”

 

两人一齐倒在床上。Loki翻身平躺在一边，两条腿沿着床沿垂下晃悠着，却没有松开Thor的手，“从彩虹桥上掉下去之后，我穿过虫洞，辗转遇到了Thanos和他的部下。”

“你……”

“别担心，哥哥。”Loki侧过身，把自己塞进Thor张开的臂弯里，“在Thanos巨舰里生活的那一小段日子，没你想得那么不堪，甚至称得上有些无聊。我没见过他几次，他对我所做的事似乎也并不在意。”

在Thor的记忆里，Loki从来没有开口向自己讲述过他坠下彩虹桥、离开阿斯加德的那段时间，到底发生了什么。Thor想知道，又不想知道——他怕从Loki口中说出的事实会像一支毒箭一样穿入自己的心脏，将后悔二字永远地刻在心头。

“唯一的好处应该就是我从Thanos那里获得的‘知识’，那些我从未触及过的、关于无限宝石的事情。”

 

Thor似乎意识到Loki接下来要说些什么，他下意识地夹紧手臂，把人揽地更紧。

“即使你没有完整地解释过你们现在到底在做些什么，以我所拥有的知识和从你脑海里窥探到的记忆，我也能猜个大概。”Loki从臂弯里挣脱出来，盘腿坐在床上，看着依然双臂大张躺在床上的Thor，“六年后的你们，想要重启宇宙。”

“宇宙重启之后，我所在的、那个因为你的穿越而形成的平行世界会一并消失。你面前的这个‘我’——”Loki指了指自己，“无论你们胜利或是失败，将会被彻底抹去。”

Thor侧头看着Loki，没有说话。

“你是知道的，哥哥。”Loki继续说下去，“我并不是你世界里的Loki，我只是被创造出来的一个分支而已。”

“你不用亲自把我送回去，也没有必要帮我向Odin解释。”

“你甚至当初不用把我一起带到未来……只带上宇宙魔方和我的权杖难道不是容易得多吗？”

Loki眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Thor，像是要把面前的人烧出两个洞一般。

 

“为什么，Thor？”

 

“我不知道。”Thor从床上坐了起来。他没有去看Loki，反倒是摊开手看着自己的掌心。错综复杂的掌纹连接着还未完全愈合的伤疤，似乎在诉说着Thor这几年以来的坎坷命运，“我不知道，Loki。”

Loki在一边皱眉。在他的印象里，自己傻傻的兄长总是很容易看穿。过去的Thor目标明确、行事利索甚至有些鲁莽，就像是一团烈火一样始终指引着前方。

可是现在的Thor——

他仅剩的左眼不再像以前那样清澈，他剪短的头发不再像以前那样耀眼，他扬起的嘴角满是苦涩的味道。

Loki看不清面前的这个Thor到底想要什么。

“或许因为你是Loki吧……”Thor说，“决定把你带到未来是我的冲动，也或许是我深埋已久的潜意识。Loki，我知道你被我送回阿斯加德后发生了什么，我后来也知道了父亲对你说过些什么。”

 

Loki想起了自己在Thor的回忆里窥探到的未来。

“Your birth right was to die as a child, cast out onto a frozen rock.”

“我们都知道接下来会发生什么，Loki。”Thor转头看向Loki，“或许我的心底深处，并不想让你回到阿斯加德面对那些，或许这一次，我想尝试改变些什么……”

“哪怕……”Loki感觉到一滴泪水溢出眼眶，顺着自己的脸颊滑落下来，砸在手上，“哪怕你知道我在不久后就会消失？”

“只要你存在过，只要我还记得——”Thor伸手抚摸Loki的脸颊，吻去接连不断滚落的泪珠，“我就不会放弃你，brother。”

 

“你还没有睡。”Tony走近关着灯的客厅吧台，“要来一杯红酒吗，Cap？”

“恭喜你。”Steve抬头看着端着两杯红酒走过来的影子，“Pepper的事情我们都很高兴。”

Tony坐在Steve对面的沙发上，递上其中的一杯红酒，“我突然意识到，这是我们稍有的平和的谈话。”

沉默在黑暗中显得更加尴尬，最终Steve开口说，“Bucky的事情，我很抱歉。”

Tony叹了口气，摇着头说，“有没有人说过你不解风情？我都打算对这件事情再不提起——”

“不。”Steve打断Tony的话，“我并不是替他道歉。”

“我在很久以前就知道这件事。”Steve直视Tony，走廊里透出的光照亮两人的侧脸，“我很抱歉始终向你们隐瞒。或许从一开始我就不适合当这个团队的队长，因为我或许始终没有真正信任过你，信任过你们。”

 

“如果宇宙真的按我们计划中的重启了……”Tony似乎没有听到Steve所讲的话一样，另起话题，“我们还会有这段时间的记忆吗？”

Steve皱眉，不解地看着Tony。

“Cap，每个人都有拥有隐私的权利，你似乎把隐私和信任的概念混在了一起。”Tony喝完杯子中的酒，站起身来拍拍Steve的肩，“如果不会造成时间悖论，我倒是希望能保留这顿时间的记忆。”

他把杯子搁在吧台上，转身离开客厅，向走廊的光明处走去，“晚安，Cap。”

 

坐在客厅里的Steve看着眼前属于自己的半杯红酒——

“希望我们都能记得。”

 

\------------------------------------

 

复联1基对于来到未来之后自己的处境和身份有些纠结

对，啪啪啪完开始纠结了（你特么

索性复联3锤再也不是过去那个直男锤了

【感谢某位圈外亲友和我进行的剧情讨论

 

※关于最后一段：在这篇里我没有准备跑盾、铁、冬三人中任何一条cp线，我就是表达一下Tony和Steve现阶段可能的相处模式顺便点题（并不。如果看得不爽请跳过啊啊啊啊我对这几个人物理解真的不深_(:з」∠)_

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thor陷入了梦境的深渊。

他又一次回到了驶向地球的船上，一个模糊的身影站立在废墟之中，前方是力量宝石引起的一片火海——

那是Loki，他的弟弟，他的爱人，他的最后一个子民。

“Loki……？”Thor看着背对的自己的人。

“Brother.”Loki回过头来，紫色的火焰照亮他的侧脸，Thor能看到泪水从他的眼眶溢出。

“Brother……”

“Loki！”Thor想要向前走，却发现无法迈动自己的双脚。他挣扎着想要靠近Loki，脚背上却像是被压上了千万斤的重量，连挪动都做不到。

“Loki！”Thor看着Loki身后的火焰燃烧地越来越旺，仿佛下一秒就要将他一起吞噬进去一般，“到我这里来！”

Loki摇摇头，笑着看着他的兄长，“一切都太晚了，哥哥。”

“什么叫太晚了……你快过来……”

 

船上破损的零件和装饰随着火海和气流飞散起来，又肆意砸在地上发出巨响。Thor拼命呼喊着，对方却像是什么都没听见一样一动不动。

“Loki！Come back！”巨大的金属碎块横砸在两人中间，阻挡了Thor想要伸出的右手。

Thor看着Loki动了动嘴唇，像是在重复着什么话。强烈的气流刮得Thor几乎睁不开眼睛，他试图从唇语中读出Loki想要告诉他什么，却最终被倒下的船壁阻断了视线。

“Loki————”

 

“Thor！Thor！醒醒！Thor！”Steve用力拍着Thor的脸，想要把他从睡梦中喊起来，却怎么打都打不醒他。

站在一旁的Strange托着下巴皱眉，刚想用魔法插手，就被Thor的一声大喊惊得下意识捂住耳朵。

被惊坐起来的Thor一把掀到地上的Steve捂着头爬了起来，无奈地看着面前眼神依然迷茫的人，一时不知该说些什么。

“Thor Odinson……”Strange回过神来，解释道，“你最好快点收拾一下起床，你弟弟不见了。”

“什么？”

 

还未从梦中回过神来的Thor被催着洗漱换衣，五分钟后坐在了复仇者联盟基地的会议室里。

“现在的问题是——”Tony双手撑在桌子上，看着Thor，“你！就是你！你的好弟弟Loki，不知道跑到哪里去了！”

Thor沉默了几秒，问，“你们几点发现他不见的？他对中庭并不熟，也没有出行的工具，应该不会去太远的地方。”

“很明显他用法术躲过了走廊和客厅里所有能拍到东西的摄像头。”Banner叹了一口气。

“我让Friday查了整个基地的记录。”Tony补充道，“什么都没发现。”

“Loki也屏蔽了我日常的观测。”Strange摊手，“现在我也无法直接看到他在哪里了。”

“他的法术很强，连Odin都能骗过，中庭各种科技对他应该都无效。”Thor想起了Loki用法术骗过他们的父亲并且把人带到中庭养老院的事情。

众人沉默了，Natasha在一边开口说，“也许是我的错觉，但我总觉得你的话中带着几分……炫耀？”

Clint默默地点头表示赞同。

 

“你睡觉身边少了个人没发现？”Scott问道。

“我……好像做了一个梦。”Thor摇头，“直到你们来叫醒我之前，我对发生了什么毫无感觉。”

Strange皱着眉伸手在Thor的脑袋上停留了一会儿，随即叹了口气，“是他干的。”

“Loki？”Steve追问，“你是说Loki昏迷了Thor好借机溜走？”

“我不清楚Loki具体用了什么法术……”Strange收回手，“但一定和Thor的昏睡有关系。”

“打住！”Tony打断两人的对话，“Loki是怎么跑出去的现在已经不重要了，重要的是我们要怎么找到他，总之我先放侦察机出去扫描纽约范围？”

“哦还有一件事情。”Strange抬头补充道，“宇宙魔方好像被他顺走了。”

“什么？！”

 

Tony焦头烂额地转着圈，“所以你的意思是我们的搜寻范围从纽约变成了整个地球？”

“确切的说是——”Banner说，“现在整个宇宙他都能去了。”

Steve摊在椅子上，捂住额头发愁。

“Loki的权杖呢？”Clint突然想到了些什么，问，“权杖也被拿走了？”

“权杖还在。”Strange说，“所以我没有那么紧张，他看起来并不像是在策划什么阴谋，有可能只是借空间宝石去某个地方。”

“能帮我找到他吗？”Thor抬头看着Strange，“用一根我的头发试试？”

Strange随手拔了一根Thor的短发，说，“我不能保证，Loki毕竟不像Odin，他和你没有血缘关系。”

Thor挠了挠脑袋，小声地说道，“我母亲和我父亲也没有血缘关系，但她以前用自己的头发找到过父亲……”

Tony在一边翻了个巨大的白眼，“你不要再炫耀你们的关系了，我们都知道你们是合法的宇宙第一夫夫——”

“找到了。”Strange打开传送门，“他在挪威，就在上次Odin离开的地方。”

 

Loki独自一人坐在石头上，望着远处的大海。

Thor从传送门中走了出来，默默地走到他身边，和他一起无声地坐下。

这块偏僻的土地似乎丝毫没有受到宇宙崩溃的影响，和Thor上一次来的时候几乎一模一样。如果他仔细找的话，甚至还能发现初遇Hela，Mjolnir碎掉时雷击烧焦土地留下的痕迹。

“我从你的记忆里看到了这里。”Loki依然看着前方，“父亲说过，要我们记住这里。”

“如果……”Thor回忆起了曾经和Loki的计划，“我和未来的你说过，到了地球以后就在这个地方重新建造新的阿斯加德，可惜再也没有这个机会了。”

“会有的。”Loki轻声说。

“你说什么？”

“没什么……”Loki变幻出令复仇者联盟众人都紧张头疼的宇宙魔方，朝Thor扔去，“这个还你。”

Thor接了个正着，无奈地看着Loki，“你今天早上用法术让我昏睡，就为了自己跑出来吹风？”

Loki看了眼Thor，摇了摇头，“我没有让你昏睡。”

“Loki……”Thor握住Loki的手，“Dr. Strange探测了，的确是你的法术。”

“我没有让你昏睡，哥哥。”Loki回握住Thor温暖的手，“我只是让你进入梦境而已。”

 

Loki没有告诉Thor，他也做了一个梦。

他梦到自己站在飞船的废墟中，身上穿着陌生的皮质衣服——Loki回想了下从Thor脑中看到的未来，这应该是六年后的自己在萨卡时穿的衣服。

Loki听到Thor的呼喊，转过头去。

他听到自己说：“一切都太晚了，哥哥。”

周围嘈杂的声音让Loki听不到Thor在叫喊些什么，四周倾塌的物件仿佛下一秒就要砸落在Thor身上。

“It's time.”

“It's time……”

“To go back.”

 

Loki站起来，感受着越来越猛烈的海风迎面吹来，远处的乌云缓慢地压了过来——

快要下雨了。

“Thor……”Loki没有松开Thor的手，借势把他也拉了起来，“时间到了。”

Loki双手捧住Thor的脸颊，毛茸茸的胡子趁着他的手心。手指抚摸过横穿过右眼眼眶的疤痕，辗转来到嘴唇上。

“Loki……”Thor侧过头去亲吻Loki的掌心，“我知道。”

你不知道。Loki在心里默默地想，你有好多事情都不知道。

Loki微微拉下Thor的脑袋，在他的眉骨处印下一吻，说，“我们回去吧，哥哥。”

 

两人回到复仇者联盟基地的时候，Tony和Steve不约而同地松了口气。

“散步回来了，小鹿斑比？”Tony接过Thor递来的宇宙魔方，没好气地吐槽道。

“你至少留个口信或者消息之类的。”Steve补充道。

“我告诉你们了你们还会让我出门？”Loki依旧牵着Thor的手，反驳说。

Banner看着Tony和Loki对着眼下一秒就要吵起来的样子，忙着插话说，“按照原定计划，今天Rocket和Nebula不管有没有拿到力量宝石，都要回来了。他们前去的时间段并不安全，只有两个人要拿到力量宝石也很艰难，所以……”

“我们的下一个目标是现实宝石。”Tony选择性无视了Loki朝他翻的白眼，“我们之中只有Thor真正接触过以太粒子，所以可能还是要由Thor去取在过去某一个时间点的现实宝石。”

Thor点头表示赞同。

“我们的想法是Loki留在基地，就不跟你一起去了。”Natasha说

Scott接过话补充，“毕竟他其实并不是我们这个时间点的人，二次穿越我们怕——”

“不。”Loki打断Scott的话，“我不会留在基地，我也不会跟Thor一起去。”

众人诧异地看着Loki，Thor下意识地把Loki的手握得更紧。

“我会回到过去，回到我本来属于的时间线上去。”

 

“这样真的好吗？”

Loki回头，发现是Strange端着茶走来。

“本来的计划就是这样的，不是吗？”Loki也照着Strange的样子，变出一杯茶。

“我看不懂你，Loki Laufeyson。”Strange在Loki对面坐下。

“我从Thor的记忆里了解过你，你是一个……很强的法师。”

“哇哦。”Strange惊讶地挑眉，“我可不指望六年后的你说出这样的话。”

Loki笑了，“所以你来找我的目的是什么，至尊法师？”

“为什么选择回去？”Strange放下茶杯，又凭空掏出一小盘饼干放在桌上，“我找不到你选择回到过去的理由。我也是从过去来到现在的，事实证明停留在未来短时间内不会对这个世界造成强烈的影响——”

Loki拿起一块饼干，听着Strange接着说完，“除非，你知道了些什么。”

 

“Dr. Stephen Strange，至尊法师，时间宝石的持有者。”Loki吃完手中的饼干，又拿起另一块，“论法术，现在的我很难打赢你。但我的确比你多知道一些东西，通过你从未知晓的法术和方法。”

“阿萨神族的秘传法术么……”Strange问，“我并不好奇那是什么法术，但我想要也需要了解你多知道的那些东西是什么。”

“我无法告诉你。”Loki摇摇头，“但这我能保证，我知道的这些额外的信息，还有我准备回到过去的决定，并不会影响你们获取剩下两颗无限宝石。”

Strange沉默了一会儿，似乎是想要从Loki的话里推断出更多有用的信息，“Thor知道吗？”

“不知道。”Loki回答，“但他好像隐约察觉了些什么。”

 

\----------------------------------

 

没想到吧.jpg

复联1基要回去啦！不是开玩笑也不是骗人他是真的要回去啦_(:з」∠)_至于理由嘛……保密！

 

下一更预告（伪：

“你是谁？你为什么会在这里？你要干什么？”

“我是谁？我为什么会在这里？xxxx在哪儿？”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

这一章比较乱_(:з」∠)_我文力严重不足感觉解释不清…… **黑体字表示时间线是六年前**

 

【需知】

※紧接复联3剧情，无视现有复联4大部分预告猜测

※时空穿越部分设定参考家教

※可能算是个正剧风

※理科生写文就为了爽一发脑洞_(:з」∠)_

 

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

③ Rocket和Nebula穿越回银护1结束后，带回了力量宝石。

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Thor穿好了他的战甲和披风，将风暴战斧背在身后，走进大厅。

“Loki呢？”Thor环视了一圈，没见到人，问在空中悬浮打坐的Strange。

Strange指了指身后简易的医疗房，说，“Rocket他们刚回来，Loki也在里面。”

“小兔子？”Thor向医疗房走去，“Loki和小兔子在一起做什么？”

“Loki？Lo——”Thor一边大声喊着一边走进医疗房，下一秒就被迎面而来的消音法术打成静音模式。

“你很吵，哥哥。”Loki手上微弱的绿色光芒不受影响地散发着，缓慢地输入躺在床上的Rocket。

Thor动嘴说着什么却又因为消音的法术发不出声音，Loki无奈地叹了口气，挥挥手将法术解除。

“小兔子他……”Thor看着床上躺着昏迷着的Rocket，浑身是伤，耳朵上的毛甚至有一块被烫焦的痕迹，“他是怎么了？”

“我不清楚他在过去经历了什么。”Loki说，“我也没什么事，试试很久不用的治愈魔法。”

“我还从来不知道你会治愈的魔法。”Thor看着Loki说。

“不然你以为小时候你受的那些伤都是一夜之间奇迹般愈合了？”Loki翻了个白眼。当然他不否认那些伤有一部分出自自己的恶作剧。在他们一起成长的漫长岁月里，白天Loki就像个小恶魔一样捉弄着Thor，晚上又趁哥哥睡着了溜进他的房间，在那些细小的伤口上使用着Frigga新教给自己的治愈法术。

Thor平静地耸耸肩，表示对此一无所知，心中的情感却发了疯一般想要向外涌。和六年的Loki见面带给了他很多惊喜和意外，Thor得知了许多他不曾有机会知道的事实。然而一切都太短暂了，仅有三天的重逢给了Thor许多不切实际的幻想——如果这个世界的Loki还活着，如果他们当初平安地到达了地球，如果他们还能共同治理新的阿斯加德……

“我只能做到这里了。”Loki收回手，昏迷的Rocket呼吸逐渐平缓，抬起头看着Thor，“我们走吧，哥哥。”

 

“比起Loki主动要回去，我更不能理解Thor居然毫不挣扎地同意了。”Clint抱臂看着大厅另一头调试着量子领域装置的两人，“我以为他会极力反对的。”

“为什么要反对？”Steve走了过来，“如果我是Thor，我也会让他回去的。”

“因为Loki终究不是这个世界的人？”

“是不想给自己过多的希望吧。”Natasha说，“感觉Thor和两年之前比起来变了很多，如今的他更像是一个优秀的国王。”

“他知道自己终究是会和这个Loki分离的。”Steve说，“何必给自己不切实际的幻想呢……”

“我并不同意你的说法，队长。就算多年前我知道Thanos会来地球，知道我会失去妻子和两个孩子，我还是会会选择认识她，和她结婚一起组建家庭。”Clint说，“幻想也好，回忆也罢，我们都会记得的。”

Steve和Natasha不约而同地抬头看着Clint。

“你们这些‘怪物们’啊……”Clint摇摇头，看着远处启动装置瞬间消失的Thor和Loki，说，“总是想得太多了。”

 

<<<<<<

 

**Loki再次睁眼的时候发现自己和Thor站在金宫门口，他叹了口气，踏上漫长的通往宫殿的台阶。**

**“我能问你一个问题吗？”Thor突然停住脚步。**

**“嗯？”Loki走在Thor前面几级，回过头俯视Thor。**

**“你为什么对那只小兔子这么上心？”Thor问道，“这可不是你的风格，Loki。”**

**Loki皱眉，“你确定你要在最后的时刻问我这个问题，哥哥？”**

**Thor牵住Loki的手，“我确定。”**

**“我趁你睡着的时候，有读取了一遍最后一段时间你的记忆。”Loki看着远方熟悉的街道和建筑，“他给了你一只义眼，不是吗？”**

**Thor皱眉，似乎是不相信Loki的理由这么简单，“就因为这个？”**

**“我想做就做了。”Loki挑了挑眉，“有意见？”**

**“没有。”Thor就这两人牵住的手继续先前走，“等一下你在外面，我去跟父亲说。”**

 

>>>>>>

 

“这次Thor回去应该不会很久。”Tony看着两人消失，说，“我去看看Nebula，Bruce要一起吗？”

Banner放下手中的资料，“好等我这边——”

“不对。”Strange打断他的话，“有什么东西要来了。”

下一刻，刚才Thor消失的地方冒出滋滋的电流声，光芒逐渐变大——

“小心！！！”Strange连忙张开防御罩，将众人包裹在内。

轰地一声，一个人影出现在光芒之中，Strange支撑着防御罩愣是被击得向后退了几步。

等待光芒散去，众人睁开眼睛看着屋子中央站着的人，忍不住发出惊呼。

“Thor？？？”

 

“你们……是谁？”还是一头金色长发，手中提着妙尔尼尔的Thor看着眼前的陌生又熟悉的众人，警惕地问道。

“Ok……”Strange收起防御罩，快步走到Thor面前，不等他提出更多疑问，口中默念着抬手扔了一个沉睡咒。

“谁来解释一下，现在是什么情况？？？”Strange看着倒在地上昏睡的Thor，抓狂地问。

 

“初步看来……”Scott看着量子领域监控返回的数据，说，“应该是由于上一次穿越时间太久，造成的控制器失灵。”

“控制器失灵是什么意思？”Steve问，“Thor回不来了？”

“这倒不至于。”Scott指了指躺在地上睡得正香的人，“我们面前的这个人，应该是对应Thor穿越前去的那个时间点，也就是六年前的Thor。”

“他不应该待在什么量子领域里吗？”Natasha蹲下来，看着这个昔日的战友，“他怎么会出现在我们这里？”

“这就是Scott说的……控制器失灵了。”Banner无奈地补充。

“也就是说……量子领域里本来锁定另一个时空的控制器失灵了，所以本来应该停留在量子领域的六年前的Thor跑到我们这里来了？”Tony叹了口气。

“目前来说是这样的。”Banner点头，“不过只要我们时间线的Thor启动装置回来，这边这个Thor也会同步回到六年前的。”

“呃……Dr. Strange？”Steve看着双手在Thor脑袋上方用着什么法术的Strange，问道，“你在干什么？”

“把他叫醒。”Strange说，“我的沉睡咒坚持不了多久，与其等他醒来发疯，不如干脆告诉他我们这里发生了什么。”

 

<<<<<<

 

**“父亲。”Thor走进宫殿，看着坐在王座上的Odin和立在一边的Frigga，“母亲……”**

**“我看到了你的到来，Thor……”Odin拄着永恒之枪起身，“我来自未来的儿子。”**

**“Thor……”Frigga看着面前成熟又平稳许多的人，“你的眼睛……”**

**Thor在Frigga面前单膝跪下，任Frigga的指尖温柔地抚上他右眼上的伤痕，“我没事，母亲。”**

**“时间已经被改动。”Odin走到Thor面前，“你来了这个世界两次，第一次带走了Loki，我以为你们不会再回来，可这次你又带回了他。”**

**“父亲——”**

**“你知道Loki接下来面对的是什么吗，我的儿子。”Odin提着永恒之枪重重地柱了一下地。**

**“我知道。”Thor抬头直视Odin，“我也正是为此而来，父亲。”**

 

>>>>>>

 

“你们现在告诉我，我母亲被黑暗精灵刺杀了，我父亲也在挪威去世了，阿斯加德不复存在，Loki变成了阿斯加德的救世主？”Thor挠着自己乱糟糟的金发，喝着Strange递来的无限自动续杯啤酒。

“Well……根据六年后的你的说法，是这样的。”Strange一手握拳抵着侧脸，“关于阿斯加德覆灭这一点，Banner也可以证明。”

“那为什么不让未来的Loki自己来跟我讲？”Thor困惑地问，“他人在哪里？”

Strange沉默了一会儿，开口说，“我们这个世界的Loki……已经死亡了。”

“嗯？”

“他在你们来地球的飞船上，刺杀Thanos失败……”Strange顿了顿，“然后被掐死了。”

“不可能！”Thor激动地站了起来，啤酒犹豫剧烈的动作撒了一地，“被掐死？这绝对不可能！”

“我很抱歉。”Strange说，“我知道的事实就是这样。”

 

<<<<<<

 

**Loki坐在金宫门口的台阶上，等待着Odin对他的宣判。按照Thor记忆，他会被关进阿斯加德最坚固的监狱，直到黑暗精灵入侵，Frigga被杀害。**

**而这个时间线的傻哥哥，对未来的发展仍然一无所知。**

**Odin会相信这个来自未来的Thor的话吗？如果一切都按Thor的记忆发展，倒不如——**

**“Loki.”Thor从金宫里走出来，看到坐在一边发呆的Loki，“父亲决定了，我……该离开了。”**

**“阿斯加德最坚固的监狱，嗯？”Loki笑了笑，“和我想的一样。”**

**“Loki……”Thor一把抱住Loki，扬起的红色披风像是要把怀里的人整个裹住一样，“一切都会变好的。”**

**“我想通了。”Loki把脸埋在Thor胸口，“无论六年后的我是否真的成为了阿斯加德的救世主，都无法改变这个世界里我刚侵略过中庭的事实。”**

**“你——”Thor的话还未说出口，就被Loki吻住。舌尖描绘过Thor的上唇，又探进唇齿间舔舐着上颚。**

**“哥哥……”两人鼻尖相相错，紧密地靠在一起。Thor感觉有泪水滴落在自己鼻翼上，Loki接着说，“带我去沃密尔*吧。”**

 

**站在金宫内的Odin看着不远处拥吻的两人，惊得差点连永恒之枪都拿不稳。他从来没想过，自己的两个儿子竟然发展到了这种关系。**

**不，是Loki和未来的Thor——**

**那不还是自己的两个儿子！Odin气得想要冲上去破口大骂，却被一边的Frigga拉住。**

**“你，你……”Odin看着Frigga一脸平静的样子，“你不惊讶？”**

**“我早就知道了。”Frigga拍拍Odin的手，表示安慰，“从Thor的成人礼开始。”**

 

\-------------------------------------

 

*沃密尔：交换灵魂宝石的星球

 

总结一下我努力想要表达什么：

复联1基：我知道了一些事，我必须回到过去（什么事暂时保密）

复联3锤：总是要放手的，他想回去就回去吧

 

复联1锤：日这是哪儿？我被传到六年后了？什么我妈死了？爹死了？家炸了？弟弟也死了？

复联1基：反正这个时间线最后是要消失的，与其待在监狱里，不如让我哥拿我去换灵魂宝石算了

六年前的哥哥不喜欢自己人民也不喜欢自己总之就是人生无望不如干点有意义的事（基啊你觉得复联3的锤锤会同意吗？？？

 


	9. Chapter 9

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

③ Rocket和Nebula穿越回银护1结束后，带回了力量宝石。

④ Thor把复联1Loki带回过去，复联1时期的Thor意外穿越到未来。

 

\----------------------------------

 

“从Thor的成人礼开始？两百多年前？”Odin震惊，“那时候他们两个……根本不知道Loki是我们收养的孩子吧？”

Frigga点点头，拍拍Odin的手，“事情既然已经发生了，我也就选择在一边默默看着，没想到后来会发生到这种地步。”

“我要是当初知道——”Odin气得仿佛胡子都要吹起来了，“就早早地把Thor送到九界历练去了……”

“你知道我不是指这个。”Frigga摇头，“如果我当初能提醒一下这两个孩子，说不定他们会走向更加光明的未来……”

 

“你知道自己在说些什么吗，弟弟？”Thor注视着Loki泛着泪水的绿眼睛，右手捧住他的脸，用拇指拭去滴落的泪水。

“我知道。”Loki覆上Thor的手背，说，“沃密尔，灵魂宝石交换之地，是我从你的记忆里读取到的内容。”

Thor摇头，“Loki，你明知道我是不可能带你去交换灵魂宝石的。”

“为什么不可能？”Loki坚定地看着Thor，“你是在质疑自己对我的爱吗？”

“正因为我清楚对你的爱。”Thor在Loki鼻尖上啄了一下，“所以才不可能带你去沃密尔。”

Loki握住Thor的手，远处巡逻的侍卫们整齐一致的脚步声嗒嗒地踩响。

“哥哥……没有别的办法了，你们总要回到过去的某一个时间点，交换灵魂宝石的，为何不趁——”

“Loki……”Thor打断他的话，拉着他一起坐在台阶上，“我不知道你是否看到过这一段记忆。”

“我曾经对未来的你说过……”

“什么？”

 

“我信任你，你背叛我……我们就像是一个循环一样。”Thor拿着电击小圆盘的开关，蹲下身看着躺在地上发抖的人，“人都是要成长的，brother.”

Loki侧头，不可置信地看着他的哥哥——作为诡计之神、阿斯加德有名的“银舌头”，他从未想过自己会以这种方式被Thor放倒。

“Loki……你一直都是诡计之神，但你的能力远远在这之上，不是吗？”

 

Thor叹了口气，“现在看来，不管哪个世界的你，都理解错了我的意思。”

Loki不发生，只是双手绞紧，抿了抿嘴唇。

“我从未想过他会在飞船上会做出那样的举动。”Thor说，“我至今无法理解他这么做的原因和想法……我总觉得……”

Thor没有接着说下去，转而摇了摇头，看着Loki，“我要走了。”

“他没有猜错。”Loki轻声说。

“你说什么？”Thor没有听清，寻找量子领域控制器的手顿了顿，“他？”

“如果说你们成功了，但是未来的我……”Loki避开Thor的问题，“他依然没有回来，你要怎么办？”

Thor愣了愣，笑着拍拍Loki的脑袋，“这个问题……还是等我们成功了再讨论吧。”

Thor手中握着返回未来的小圆盘，最后在Loki脸上吻了下，拇指摁下装置。

“再见了，Loki.”

“希望你能记住我。”

 

耀眼的光芒散去后，面前的人消失不见，Loki双手环抱住膝盖，把自己绻成一团。他把头埋在双膝之间，泪水不受抑制地涌出。

他的哥哥，他的爱人，阿斯加德未来的神王，背负了太多太多，甚至是在失去一切之后，还要为拯救九界中其他人来回奔波。

一切都结束的时候，他又会停留在哪里呢？

 

“Loki！”熟悉的声音从头顶传来，Loki抬头，映入眼里的是红色披风。那人提着妙尔尼尔，头发有些凌乱，还喘着气，好像是刚从别的地方跑回来一样。

“Brother……？”Loki顶着哭红的眼睛看着Thor，不确认的喊了一声。他一时无法从两个不同时间线的Thor中切换过来，眼前的这个Thor，会对自己——

Thor扔下锤子，跪在台阶上，一把抱住了Loki。

“你还在……Loki你还在……”Thor把头埋在肩颈处，头发散落在Loki脖子上，痒痒的感觉让他下意识闪躲。

“你怎么了？”Loki悲伤抑郁的心情被打断，这个时间点的Thor，难道不应该气势汹汹地冲上来，提起自己就往监狱里带吗？现在这又是什么情况？

“他们告诉我……你不在了，父亲和母亲也不在了，连阿斯加德也……”Thor紧紧攥住Loki身后的披风，“我怕我一回来——”

“等等，回来？”Loki从Thor怀里挣扎开，“你去哪里了？”

“我去了你去过的那个世界，他们称之为六年后的未来。”

 

“Thor Odinson.”不知何时Odin和Frigga也走了过来，看着台阶上一跪一坐的两人，“欢迎回来，我的儿子。”

Loki默默地低下头，他知道等待自己的是什么。

“Loki……Odinson.”Odin看着自己的小儿子，他不知道Loki在未来到底看到了什么，又经历了些什么，但他能感到，面前的两个人都已经悄悄地改变了。

Loki猛地抬头，直视Odin，仿佛是要反复确认他口中说出的那个词。

Odinson.

“把他带到监狱吧……”Odin叹了口气对Thor说。

“父亲！Loki他——”Thor站起，绕到Odin前方想要解释他在未来得知的事。

“够了，哥哥。”Loki站起来，走到Frigga面前，给他最爱的母亲一个拥抱。Frigga握住Loki的手，轻轻地拍了拍，又在他额头上亲了一下，就想无数个儿时的夜晚一般。

“送我过去吧，Thor……”Loki看着Thor，向他伸出手，说，“走吧……”

Thor神情复杂地看着Loki，最终还是只能握住他的手。

 

>>>>>>

 

“回来了？”Tony看着Thor出现在大厅里，身边空无一人，“你还是把你弟弟放回去了啊……”

“他本就该存在于那个世界里。”Thor放下暴风战斧，“第一次把他带回来就是一个失误。”

“是吗？”Strange走了过来，“我倒是不这么认为。”

“你的这番发言……”Tony愣了愣，“难以想象你是当初那个说着不能扰乱时空秩序的人。”

“都已经一锅粥了，不是吗？”Strange耸肩。

“小兔子怎么样了？”Thor问从医疗室里走过来的Banner。

“Rocket应该没有太大的问题了。”Banner摘下眼镜，“应该是Loki的治愈法术起了效果。”

Strange摊手，“看，这不就是一个好处，Loki用的那种法术我还从未见过。”

“有一件事情，我觉得我们需要告诉你。”Scott走下控制台，“刚才的量子领域穿梭，并不算完全成功。”

“什么意思？”Thor皱眉。

“量子领域里的控制器出了问题……”Scott避开Thor的眼神，“刚才六年前的Thor不小心脱离了量子领域，传送到我们这里来了。”

“不过现在应该没问题了。”Tony接过话，“你成功回来了，另一个Thor应该也回到六年前他原本该在的地方了。”

 

众人等着Thor对这个不大不小的失误发表意见，可他却始终沉默着，一句话都不说。

Tony朝一边的Strange和Steve使了个疑惑的眼神，Strange小幅度地摇摇头，又看了眼Steve。

“咳……Thor？”Steve被两人盯得没了办法，只好开口打破这尴尬的气氛，“你这次回去还顺利吗？”

“没什么大问题，谢谢。”Thor回过神来，“关于六年前的我来到未来的事……你们告诉了他多少现在的情况？”

众人你看我、我看你，最终还是把捂着脸的Strange推了出来，“基本是……全部。”

Thor愣了愣，随即走上前去，拍了拍Strange的肩，“谢了，兄弟。”

Tony目瞪口呆地看着Thor离去的背影，轻声说，“什么情况？我以为他会对我们做出的这件事不满的。”

“现在不仅没有生气……”Banner也有些吃惊，“看起来他还挺满意的？”

 

“我们的队长……这三番五次地不睡觉，是准备喝空我的红酒？”Tony半夜醒来，来客厅绕了一圈，逮到了端着红酒杯的Steve。

“没人喝你的红酒。”Strange的声音传来，“我给他的，你也要来一杯吗？”

“我就算了……”Tony摆摆手，“Pepper禁止我晚上喝酒喝咖啡，连茶都不能喝浓的。”

他往沙发上一坐，三人，看着对面的Steve和Strange，“所以你们在聊什么？不介意我加入吧。”

“呃……”Strange放下酒杯，站起来捋了捋斗篷，“我困了先走，晚安。”

 

“什么情况……”Tony看着Strange溜得飞快的背影，不解地说。

“如果说，我是说如果。”Steve开口，“过去的你来到了现在，有人告诉了你将来会发生的事——”

“和那时候我还不知道的信息。”Tony接过话，“你是不是想说这个？”

Steve犹豫了一会儿，点了点头。

“Steve Rogers……”Tony叹气，“你还真的是百岁老人走不出过去，你为什么一直在这件事上反复纠结呢？”

“我的父母，是被一个叫‘冬兵’的九头蛇手下的杀手杀死的。”Tony直视Steve，“在你的朋友里，有没有一个叫‘冬兵’的人？”

“什么意思？”

“真不知道是谁在开导谁……”Tony站起来，对着天花板翻了个白眼，“我知道你的朋友里有Bucky Barnes，我再问一次——”

“你的朋友里，有没有一个叫‘冬兵’的人？”

 

Steve沉默了一会儿，说，“我有一个朋友叫Bucky Barnes，但的确没有叫一名‘冬兵’的朋友。”

“那不就行了。”Tony拍拍Steve的肩膀，“我去睡了，你随意。”

Tony走到一半停下步子，回头看了眼还坐在沙发上的Steve，“关于刚才的问题。”

“嗯？”

“如果我有机会提前知道未来发生的事或者是别的什么信息——”Tony顿了顿，“我希望是通过你，Cap.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

关于复联1时间线的故事，暂时告一段落，但是以后还会再提哒！

 


	10. Chapter 10

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

③ Rocket和Nebula穿越回银护1结束后，带回了力量宝石。

④ Thor把复联1Loki带回过去，复联1时期的Thor意外穿越到未来。

 

\----------------------------------

 

“你确定要定位到这个时间点？”Scott再次向Thor确认。

Thor理了理身后的披风，说，“有什么问题吗？”

“呃……”Banner不知如何开口，看了看Tony，把这个询问的任务踢了过去。

Tony左右看看，叹了口气，开口问，“你指定的这个时间，离当年以太粒子被你带回阿斯加德已经过去了一周多，很有可能已经被送到了虚无知地。你确定要去虚无知地抢回以太吗？”

“不。”Thor摇头，“Loki……是在我离开阿斯加德之后才把以太粒子送走的，我可以确定这时候以太粒子还在他手中。”

“那你要怎样从Loki手中拿回现实宝石？”Steve提出疑问。

“他会的。”Thor沉默了一会儿，说，“他对以太没什么兴趣，不然后来也不会把以太送去虚无知地了。”

 

“Thor？”Strange走过来，“你说有什么需要我帮忙的地方？”

Thor向Strange点了点头，“你能不能把我的外貌变成以前的样子？”

“我能做到。”Strange皱眉，“但我能问你这么做的理由吗？”

“我并不想让Loki察觉到……我是从未来穿越回去的。”

Steve有些惊讶地看了看Tony和Strange，以及站在一边的Natasha。

最终Natasha开口，“你的意思是，你不想让Loki知道未来发生的事？”

Tony看着Thor点头，不可置信地说，“上次你把六年前的Loki带回来，以及对我们告诉六年前的Thor现在发生的一却的默认态度……我以为你对这件事并不介意。”

Thor沉默不开口，只是低头看着自己手中的风暴战斧。

 

“我能理解。”Rocket从坐在Shuri手臂里，开口，“或者说你们任意一个人回到过去一次，就能理解了。”

Thor抬头，从Rocket眼中看到了相似而熟悉的神情。

“但你回到过去，看到他们还好好地快乐地活着……”Rocket的耳朵微微垂下，“我不想、也根本说不出口……”

Shuri伸手摸了摸Rocket的头顶，表示安慰。

 

“还有……”Rocket从怀里掏出一个串着皮绳的尾戒，“你知道这是什么吗？”

Thor看清Rocket手中东西的时候，快步冲到他面前，一把夺过。镶嵌着墨绿色宝石的尾戒依旧能看到残存着的魔法流动——Thor认得出来，那是属于阿斯加德特有的法术。

“你是哪里弄来的这枚戒指？”Thor红着眼盯着Rocket，几乎是吼着问，“这是我母亲很久之前给Loki的，你从哪里弄来的？”

“Point break，冷静。”Tony走上前拉住Thor的胳膊，又被大力甩开。他叹了口气，接着说，“小兔子今天才醒来，他也不可能知道！”

“这上面覆着的应该是治愈法术。”Strange看着Thor手中的尾戒，说，“六年前的Loki在离开之前进入过Rocket所在的医疗室。”

Thor抚摸着尾戒上的宝石，“你的意思是，是Loki将这枚戒指留下的？”

Strange点头，Thor却摇头接着说，“这不可能，这是Loki从小到大最珍惜的东西之一，他不会这么轻易地送给别人或者忘记带走。”

 

“Thor……”Strange沉默了一会儿，看着面前在暴怒边缘的狮子，努力从脑海中搜刮温和的词汇，“Loki在回去之前跟我聊过几句。”

Thor没有反应，Strange接着说，“他决定回到过去好像是知道些什么，但他没有告诉我具体的原因。”

Thor将尾戒攥紧，犹豫了一会儿，“Loki和我回到过去……想要去沃密尔换取灵魂宝石。”

众人哗然，谁都没有想过Loki会有这样的想法和决定。

“我没有答应他。”Thor抹了把脸，说。

Steve拍了拍Thor的肩膀。

Strange上前，用法术将Thor的模样改成从前的样子，又前后看了看，“把你的斧子拿来。”

Thor看着风暴战斧在Strange的法术下变回了妙尔尼尔的样子，又摸了摸自己及肩的长发，仿佛真的回到了四年前刚刚打败黑暗精灵时。

“差不多就这样了。”Strange打量着眼前的人，“但我可不能保证Loki看不出来。”

Thor点头，将尾戒收好贴身放着，拎起已经改变模样的风暴战斧，拿起桌上量子领域的调节器。

 

众人看着Thor消失，等了一会儿没见另一个Thor出现。Scott吁了口气，“看来量子领域内的控制器已经修复，不会再出现像上次一样两个时间线的人交换的事故了。”

Strange摸了摸下巴，说，“我总觉得事情没那么简单。”

Tony也跟着点头，表示赞同。

“怎么了？”Steve询问，“关于Loki留下尾戒的事？”

“我只是觉得……”Tony顿了顿，笑着说，“小鹿斑比没那么单纯好心，留一个尾戒给小兔子治伤。”

“那说不定，Rocket毕竟救了Thor，还给了他一只眼睛。”Natasha开口，“可能阿斯加德家教优秀？”

“他离开之前说，他发现了一些什么……”Strange说，“我认为并不是简单的去沃密尔换灵魂宝石这么简单。”

“也别多想了……”Banner走下监控台，“现在我们也没什么能做的了，只能先等Thor带回以太——”

“和Loki了。”Clint打断Banner的话，见众人看着自己，“看我干什么？他带回了Loki一次，就不会有第二次吗？”

“我赌一幢大楼Thor会暴露，最终把Loki带过来。”Tony打趣道。

“不赌。”Strange甩了甩斗篷，“我在他口袋里放了第二个量子领域的调节器。”

 

<<<<<<

 

Thor睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己正整装待发，站在金宫外面。他看了看周围，努力回忆自己四年前的这个时候应该干什么。

“All father在里面等候已久。”一位小侍女从金宫内快步走出来，对Thor说。

是了，Thor回忆起来了，这时候的他应该和Odin道别，随后离开阿斯加德，游历九界。只不过四年前，他并未发现坐在王位上的Odin其实是由假死的弟弟Loki扮成的。

现在不同了，Thor在心里对自己说。

 

“‘父亲’。”Thor走到王位的台阶下，没有按照礼仪跪下，反倒是直勾勾地盯着“Odin”。

“Odin”握着永恒之枪的手有些微弱的颤抖，他拄着枪站起来，开口，“我的孩子……你做好决定了吗？”

“我改变主意了。”Thor说，他从“Odin”眼中看到了一丝慌乱，“在我离开之前，还有一件事要处理。”

“如果你是指以太粒子的事，我已经安排Lady Sif将它送去更加安全的地方，明天就会出发。”

“由阿斯加德的大王子亲自护送，难道不是更好吗？”Thor停顿，特意缓慢又加重读音，“‘Father’？”

“Odin”皱眉，看了Thor许久，最终挥挥手，“随你吧。”

 

Thor回到自己的闪电宫，直挺挺地躺在床上睡不着，他回想着自己和“Odin”，或者说，和Loki的对话。Thor又一次陷入了奇怪的矛盾之中——按原计划，他希望Loki没有发现异常，等明天拿到以太粒子就返回未来。可另一边，他又从内心深处希望Loki注意到自己的异常。

Thor拉了拉身上只盖住重点部位的真丝薄被，抬头将手枕在脑后。

如果Loki注意到了异常，要怎么解释呢？

床尾立着的烛台火焰有一瞬间的摇晃，明明没有风，窗边的都帘子却发出窸窣的声音。

来了。

Thor闭上眼睛，装作熟睡的样子，快速的心跳声出卖了他和紧张和莫名兴奋的心情。

 

“Odin”回到自己的寝宫，随便找了个理由把所有侍女赶出殿外，变回了自己原来的样子。Loki在双手交缠，无意识地抚摸着虎口，在宫殿里踱步。

今天的Thor有些问题。

Loki从和Thor交谈开始便一直有这样的感觉，但他具体说不出有哪里不对。Thor盯着自己的眼神就像是猛兽锁定猎物一般，让他感到十分不自在。Loki暗自检查了好几次的伪装，都丝毫没有破绽，可Thor的目光仿佛要扒自己一层皮，和几天前的Thor完全不一样。

不行，Loki暗暗对自己说，一定要搞清是怎么回事。

 

如果此时有人点亮闪电宫所有的灯，一定会被眼前的场景吓到尖叫。阿斯加德的大王子赤裸着躺在床上熟睡，而一条成人小臂粗的蟒蛇从帘子后悄悄地爬进屋子里。他平贴着地面游动，墨绿色的鳞片在微弱的烛光下反射出幽暗的光芒。

Loki吐了吐蛇信子，抬头看了看Thor一起一伏的胸膛，对自己溜进房间毫无察觉。他绕着床柱爬上大床，在Thor身边盘成一圈，抬头看着床上的人。

“Loki……？”Thor假装被吵醒，眯眼看了看床上的蛇。他一把抓住Loki抬起的蛇身，往自己胸口上一摁，企图把整条蛇揽进怀里，还嘟囔着，“你要是Loki……那该多好……”

 

Loki在Thor睁眼的时候，差点吓到心脏停摆。以前的Thor一旦睡着，就算外面风吹雨打都难以吵醒他，现在却变得如此惊醒。Loki被粗壮的手臂抱着只好拧动身体，把自己大半个身子都缠在Thor身上。

他感受着Thor身上传来的温度，把头搁在肩膀处，随着呼吸上下微弱地起伏。正当Loki有一小点为隐瞒假死的消息而内疚的时候，他看到了Thor枕边放着的东西——

那是年幼时期Frigga给自己的尾戒。

 

Loki不顾会暴露的可能挣扎而起，尾巴隔着被子缠住Thor大腿处的动脉，死死勒紧。Thor腿上一疼，睁开眼睛便对上Loki紧盯自己的目光和微微张开露出尖牙的嘴。

“你是谁？”Loki盯着身下拥有和自己哥哥一样的容貌的人。

这枚尾戒Loki再熟悉不过，也十分确认它不可能此时此刻出现在Thor的身边——因为就在几天前，Loki亲手把这枚戒指扔下Frigga最后离开的瀑布。

以及之前Loki并未留意到的附在Thor身上，最最常用的伪装的法术。

“你是谁？！”Loki逼近身下人的脸，吐出蛇信子，“Thor在哪里？”

Thor淡定自若地伸手捏住Loki蛇身上的七寸，Loki企图挣脱，却发现自己竟挣不开那人手掌的控制。

“我就是Thor。”他说，“认不出我了吗，Brother？”

 

\----------------------------------

 

锤：暴露了(´･_･`)但我还莫名有些开心呢

基：暴露了ಠ_ಠ但眼前这个人……真的是我哥吗？？？

 

总之就是……戏精锤x戏精基的场合（并不

 


	11. Chapter 11

目前为止穿越过的人物和事件：

① Thor穿越回复联3开始前将Dr. Strange和时间宝石带回未来。

② Thor穿越回复联1结束后将Loki和空间、心灵宝石带回未来。

③ Rocket和Nebula穿越回银护1结束后，带回了力量宝石。

④ Thor把复联1Loki带回过去，复联1时期的Thor意外穿越到未来。

⑤ Thor穿越回雷神2结束后，想要带回现实宝石。

 

\----------------------------------

 

“不认识我了吗？弟弟？”Thor单手掐着蟒蛇的七寸，笑着说，“我就离开这几天，这么无情？”

Loki愣住了，他扭动身体，却始终挣不开Thor的禁锢。他故意压着嗓音，说，“你不是Thor Odinson，这点伪装的法术我还是看得出来的。”

“你说得没错，我身上的确有伪装的法术。”Thor另一只手抚摸过蛇身上冰凉的鳞片，“那你能看出我伪装下，是谁吗？”

Loki眯起眼睛，吐了吐蛇信子，他竖起尾巴，拍了拍Thor的手，想让他放手。

“或者说……”Thor顺势抓住尾巴，缠绕在手腕上拨弄玩耍着，“先变回来你原来的样子，brother？”

 

下一秒，一把锋利的匕首抵在Thor的脖子上。

Loki解除了自己的法术，穿戴整齐地骑在Thor腹部，膝盖分开跪在身体两侧。

“看出我是谁了吗？”Thor平躺在床上，脸上没有丝毫慌乱的神情。

Loki盯着Thor许久，微微皱眉，自言自语，“这不可能……”

Thor握住他拿匕首的手，慢慢移开，“怎么不可能，Loki……”

他按照Strange教自己的办法，在心里默念咒语，解除了自己身上的伪装。

“还满意你看到的吗？”Thor拍拍Loki的腰，示意他起来。

 

眼前的人毫无疑问就是Thor。

Loki有点无法理解发生了什么，一时间看着眼前的人说不出话来。距离他上一次见到Thor只过去了一周不到，到底是什么让他变成了现在这副模样。

“你的头发呢？”Loki没从Thor身上爬下去，反而结结实实坐在了腰胯处，伸手去抚摸他的短发。

“被一个老混蛋剪了。”Thor又随着Loki的动作，抓住他的手，亲吻着有些冰凉手掌心。

“眼睛呢？”Loki皱眉，划过右眼的疤痕虽然变浅了许多，但仍然触目惊心。

“被我们的姐姐戳瞎了。”Thor似乎丝毫不在意的样子，反倒是笑着说，“现在这个是义眼。”

Loki的手抖了抖，慢慢握成拳头。他从Thor身上起来，跪坐在床上，“这几天……到底发生了什么？！”

“不是这几天……”Thor从床上坐起来，“是这几年。”

 

听完整个故事的Loki抱膝沉默。

过了好久，他开口，“所以……我死了？你还把过去的我带到了未来？”

“简单点说就是这样吧……”Thor叹了口气，“我本来不打算告诉你的。”

“你这次来，是为了以太粒子？”Loki抬头看着他。

Thor点头。

“那为什么最后还是告诉我了？”Loki皱眉。

“忍不住？”Thor看着烛光下Loki被照亮的侧脸，“其实我也说不清。”

“那我需要跟你去……四年后的未来吗？”

Thor思索了一会儿，摇摇头，“你还是……平安地待在这边吧。”

 

Loki离开房间之后，Thor迷迷糊糊地合上眼。最后还是把一切都告诉了Loki的事实反倒让他心里踏实了不少。

总觉得哪里不对……Thor隐约觉得刚才和他谈话时的Loki过分冷静，甚至有些像暴风雨前的平静……

还没等Thor仔细想，浓重的睡意就将他拉入了黑暗之中。

 

**Thor带着人民抵达了中庭。**

**长期的星际旅行无疑是对体力和精神的双重折磨，即使是资源充足，也让从未有过如此体验的阿斯加德人民备受困扰。**

**“欢迎。”Tony从复仇者联盟的基地走了出来，欢迎远道而来的人民，“事情已经全都安排好了，你们就先放心地住一段时间，寻找新家的事情我们之后再商量。”**

**“谢谢。”Thor拍了拍Tony的肩，“麻烦你们了。”**

**Tony开口说了一句话，但Thor却完全没听到声音，他刚想再问一遍的时候，又听到了Tony的声音，“诶，小鹿斑比呢？”**

**“你是说Loki吧？”Thor笑了笑，转头喊道，“Loki？”**

**身后空无一人，连同飞船和刚才有秩序下船的所有阿斯加德人都一起消失不见。他急忙回头，刚才还站在他跟前的Tony也不在了。**

**Thor听到一个熟悉的声音——**

**“你弄丢他了。”**

 

“呃！”Thor从噩梦中惊醒，喘着气从床上坐起来，没想到额头“咚”地一下撞到了什么硬物。

“嘶……”Loki捂着额头，坐回Thor腿上，“你反应也不用这么……大吧！”

Thor有些错乱地分辨着发生了什么，却发现自己身上的薄被早就被拉开，阴茎不知何时硬得想跟铁棒一样，马眼微微张开，龟头上还残留着透明液体的湿痕。

他强忍着即将破笼而出的欲望，看着同样一丝不挂的Loki，说，“这是怎么回事？你一直没离开？你知道自己在干什么吗？！”

“有什么问题吗，哥哥？”Loki才一次俯下身，趴跪在Thor的两腿之间。他握住挺立的阴茎，手指抚摸过上面凸起的青筋，“别告诉我未来的我们没有像这样做过爱。”

“你知道我是从四年后的未来……呃……”Thor话没说完，就被身下传来的快感打断。

Loki湿软的舌头舔过已经有些红肿的龟头，绕着上面的嫩肉打转，又用舌尖来回拨撩着顶端的小孔，任由涎水顺着嘴唇流下。

“我知道。”他的手不停止动作，从茎身滑到稍下方的阴囊，轻轻揉捏，“但不管是哪一个Thor，明天都将离我而去，不是吗？”

 

Loki的话让Thor想到了在自己的时间里四年前发生的事情。

在和“父亲”交谈后、离开阿斯加德前的那个夜晚，也是在闪电宫里，发生过的事。

Thor梦到了为自己挡下一刀，被黑暗精灵杀死的Loki毫发无损地出现在自己面前，一改之前冷淡的态度，亲热地喊着自己“哥哥”。

Thor当时感到十分震惊，不过很快就接受了这是一个梦的事实。于是他们毫无顾忌地滚上床，将欲望和爱意宣泄在彼此身上，随后相拥而眠，直到清晨降临。

每次回想起那个春梦，Thor都觉得一切真实得像现实一样。如今看起来，当时自己所经历的一切，的确是一场确确实实、火辣的性爱。

 

Thor回过神来，看着胯下的人，说，“你这个小混蛋啊……”

“注意用词。”Loki吐出口中的肉棒，“你是在说现在的我，还是四年后的我？”

Thor把人从身下拉起，让他骑在自己的腰胯处，火热的阴茎蹭着股缝和圆润的臀肉。

“有区别吗？”Thor扶住Loki的脖颈，两人交换了一个湿润的吻，“还是说你很介意？”

Loki眼珠转了转思考着，伸手扯着Thor的短发，“你是Thor，我是Loki，好像并没有什么区别。”

“嗯哼。”手掌沿着腰线向后划去，揉捏着挺翘的屁股，“不管我现在是哪个Thor，你都会来这一招的，不是吗？我亲爱的弟弟……”

被戳穿秘密的Loki脸微微有些泛红，外面的天色开始渐渐变亮，透过帘子之中的缝隙透进来。他手绕到身后，握住Thor的阴茎，身体微微抬起，让硕大的龟头顶在自己早已做好准备、湿润的穴口。

“那你还等什么呢，brother？”

 

Thor被激得双眼有些泛红，掐着Loki的臀瓣往下压，阴茎迅速地破开紧闭的后穴，一插到底。

“唔……哈！”猛烈的进入让Loki喘不过气来，即使是做好了充分准备，依然无法一下子接受这快递的进入。

“放松……”Thor亲吻着他的胸膛，一手撸动着Loki的阴茎，下身配合着动作往上挺，带动着阴茎往更深的地方去，“你还真是……嘶……又湿又紧……”

“闭——嘴！”Loki恨不得把眼前这张嘴给封起来，他还从来不知道自己的兄长嘴上功夫也不差，“有这点功夫你就……快，快动……啊……”

Thor把阴茎拔出，把人推到在柔软的床铺上，再一次扶着柱身缓缓进入。龟头摩擦着软肉，一层层破开绞紧的肠壁，往内里不断探入。好不容易插到底又整根抽出，重复着缓慢插入却又快速抽出的循环。

离穴口不远处微微凸起的软肉被一次又一次地碾过，悠长又似无止尽的快感反复地折磨着Loki，让他抛下了最后的理智。

 

“Fuck me……”生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，顺着眼角滑落进凌乱的黑发中。Loki摇着头双手攀的肩头，双腿盘上窄韧的腰部，整个人缠在Thor身上。在阴茎又一次整根插到底的时候夹紧后穴，层层叠叠的软肉像无数张小嘴一样吮吸着肉棒，给这位到访的“客人”做着热情的按摩。

“Fuck me harder……please……”

Thor看着平日里冷静的人在自己身下陷入情欲的深渊，像一个荡妇一样渴求着自己更加用力地操他，仿佛在他的感官世界里只剩下性爱带来的快感。

 

“唔……啊……停……停下，唔！”猛然加速的抽插让Loki措手不及，双唇也被堵住，所有呻吟和惊喘都被淹没在两人的唇齿之中。Thor像是开启了永动机模式一样，高频率地将肉棒埋入湿滑的小穴。

“喜欢吗，Loki……”Thor撑在Loki上方，狗公腰快速耸动着，汗滴从额头滴落，砸在身下人的胸膛上。

Loki眯着眼睛，朦胧之间点头，“喜欢……再，再用力……”

两人身下一片泥泞，肠液混杂着Loki自己做准备时留在体内的润滑液体打湿了Thor金色的耻毛，更多的则是黏在穴口和股间。涨得鼓鼓的阴囊随着动作拍打着臀肉，发出让人面红耳赤的淫靡水声。

已经射过一次的阴茎半软着，又在Thor的拨弄下渐渐变硬。Thor的肉棒则是依然挺硬地在后穴里抽弄，时不时带出马眼处已经溢出的少量精液，混杂着其他液体在红肿的穴口被打成白沫。

 

长时间的性爱和一次又一次的高潮仿佛掏空了Loki的体力，他任由Thor抬起自己的双腿架在肩上，将刚射过却依然硕大滚烫的阴茎再一次塞入自己的后穴。

“好满……”Loki被操到有些恍惚，看着自己被灌满的后穴里的精液随着阴茎的插入被挤出，沾染到会阴处，和自己射出的精液混在一起。阴茎射了四次，又一次因为快感而挺立，却什么都射不出来，只能时不时流出一点前列腺液。暴露在空气里微张的马眼开始有些疼痛，但下一刻就被更大的快感淹没下去。

 

当Thor第二次射进被操软时后穴时，天彻底亮了。清晨的一束阳光透过缝隙，照进屋子里，映在床上相拥的两人身上。Loki体力被彻底榨干，不管两人下身还相连着着，就瘫软在Thor怀里昏昏沉沉地睡去。

Thor小心翼翼地抽出有些疲软的阴茎，看着Loki胸膛上、肩上、还有腰上自己留下的红印和下身斑驳的精液痕迹，有些懊恼自己再一次的不理智和失控。

他揽紧怀里的人，在Loki额头上印下一吻——

“一切都会没问题的。”

 

\--------------------------------

 

锤：这次我一定拿完宝石就跑，绝对不多停留，也不告诉过去的Loki发生了什么。

基：哥哥…………

锤：我说，我什么都说，真香

 

拖拉机开出来了！诶嘿！

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“你可真是难为我了，哥哥。”Loki把装在玻璃容器里的以太粒子递给Thor，“累得要死还要装作Odin的样子去布置一堆事情。”

“你这可是自讨苦吃。”Thor将以太粒子收好，笑着说，“更何况你的表情可没表现出‘累’。”

Loki穿着便服，斜斜地倚靠在床柱上，看着Thor整装待发的样子说，“真不想放你回去啊……”

“别让这个时间线的Thor等太久了。”Thor看了眼Loki，“还有，记得把Odin从中庭接回来。”

“你这算什么，一夜情之后的兄长叮嘱？”Loki拿起小桌上的酒杯，盯着其中明晃晃的酒液。

Thor无奈地叹气，“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“不，我不知道。”Loki走到Thor跟前，食指在他唇上轻轻划过，“不过……我现在不想让你走，怎么办？”

 

“Stop, Loki.”Thor理了理披风，“你知道我不是这个时间线上的人。”

“有什么关系吗？”Loki皱眉，“你也是Thor，不是吗？”

“Loki……我无法永远在这里陪着你。”

两人陷入了沉默，过了许久，Loki开口，“我问三件事，问完你……就带着以太粒子回到你的时间线去吧。”

Thor看着Loki的绿眸，点头说，“好。”

 

“如果你现在回到未来，这个世界的Thor会不会立刻回来出现在我面前？”Loki坐下托腮问道。

“量子领域方面的科技我了解地并不多，用我的经验来看……”Thor顿了顿，“应该是不会的。”

“那他会出现在哪里？”Loki继续问。

“不出意外的话是金宫门口。”Thor思索了一下，“我刚来的时候就发现自己站在金宫门口。”

“第二件事……”Loki就着杯子喝了一口酒，“未来的我，到底是阿斯加德的毁灭者，还是阿斯加德的救世主？”

Thor似乎是没想到Loki会问出这个问题，他走到Loki跟前蹲下，微微仰视着面前的人。

“我在未来……是阿斯加德的王，也是阿斯加德仅存的子民。”Thor握住Loki的手，“你不仅是阿斯加德的救世主，更是我的救世主。”

 

Loki拽着Thor的胳膊把人一把拉起，Thor被他这动作弄得猝不及防，失去了重心，整个人往前扑去。

“你……！”Thor右膝跪在座椅上，一手撑住椅背才堪堪稳住身体。Loki被他困在怀中，抬头看他——

“Now give us a kiss?”

Loki的眼中闪烁着狡黠的光芒——这是Thor再熟悉不过的眼神。小时候Loki要干坏事或者捉弄人的时候，都会这样看着自己。

理智想要拉住Thor，可是身体却早已被情感所支配。

 

Thor扶住Loki的脖颈，将自己的唇印在那两片薄唇上。被困住的人似乎很享受Thor的这种反应，他双手攀上宽广的背脊，脚跟抬起磨蹭着Thor的小腿内侧。Thor含住Loki的下唇，舌头顺着微张的缝隙探入。

“唔……”Loki感受着Thor的舌尖拨撩着自己的上颚，手臂下意识将人圈得更紧。Thor一手紧紧抓着椅背，左腿站立着挤进Loki的两腿之间，让两人更加贴近。若不是座位是被牢牢固定在地上的，早就随着两人的动作掀翻在地了

亲吻的间隙Thor开口问，“这就是你的第三个问题？”

“不。”Loki轻吻Thor的嘴角，“我的第三个问题是……”

Thor感觉有什么金属质感的东西蹭过脸颊，紧接着他就看到了那个熟悉的圆盘——那是量子领域的控制器！

“Loki！”Thor伸手想要去抢夺Loki手上的控制器，却看到那个小圆盘生生消失在他指缝里。

 

“第三个问题。”Loki被Thor拽着领子却毫不在意，他笑着说，“虽然我觉得我已经得到了答案，这就是你用来返回未来的装置吧。”

“停止你的闹剧，Loki！”Thor怒吼，他意识到刚才那个甜蜜的吻是一个来自“银舌头”的恶作剧——Loki只是想要拿到控制器。

“我可没不让你回去，哥哥。”Loki说，“看看你的胸前。”

Thor低头，发现自己的胸口不知何时被粘上了量子领域的控制器。

“既然你带了两个控制器，我是不是能理解为你的本意……”Loki的指间夹着另一个控制器，说，“要把我带回未来？”

“我不是……”Thor看着Loki，突然恍然大悟，他还来不及阻止，就看着身下的人消失，瞬移到自己背后。

Thor连忙回过头，想要阻止Loki的动作，却已经来不及了——

Loki微笑着按动控制器的按钮，“我们未来见，哥哥。”

 

>>>>>>

 

“回来了？” Tony看着显示屏上浮动的能量曲线。

“来了……”Banner说，“但看这个趋势只有一个人。”

“只有一个人？”Steve皱眉，“这么说这次只有Thor一个人回来了？”

“不可思议……”Tony摇头，“我以为他会百分百带着Loki一起回来的。”

“Tony，你还欠我一栋楼。”Strange晃悠着出来，“我看这栋就不错。”

Tony朝他翻了个白眼，“我怎么记得你没有参与这个赌局呢？”

“你有证据吗？”Strange耸肩。

“我可以让Friday调记录出来看。”Tony反击。

“来了。”Scott的及时发言打断了两人的斗嘴。

 

“原来这就是四年后？”一个熟悉的声音从光芒中出现，“你们过的比我想象中的好太多了。”

众人诧异，Tony一秒启动自己的盔甲，Steve也展开自己的盾准备应对攻击。

“Avengers……”带着金色巨大犄角，手握永恒之枪的人毫不畏惧地向众人走来，“好久不见啊。”

“呃……”Strange看了眼Tony和Steve，说，“我觉得你需要解释一下，Loki Laufeyson，Thor去哪儿了？”

“你想必就是Dr. Strange了，我听Thor提起过。”Loki走到他面前，伸出手，“幸会，二流法师。”

“No, Strange……”Tony连忙阻止气得脸都快白了的至尊法师，“你不能杀他，我们得先问出Thor的下落。”

“真不礼貌啊……”Loki看着Strange的表情，退后两步，“我可是特地来见见你们的，至于Thor——我觉得你们再也见不到他了。”

Tony抄起手炮就想朝他轰去，Steve也有些愣住，Natasha则是皱眉，试着分析Loki这句话的真假。

“等等……”Banner盯着监视器，说，“还有一个。”

 

还没等众人反映过来，就见Loki迅速收起永恒之枪，瞬间给自己换了一套墨绿色和黑色相间的便装。脱掉头盔后的头发有些杂乱，他迅速地扒拉了两下卷发，换上人畜无害的笑容。

“Loki！！！”Thor人影还在光芒中，带着怒气的声音已经传来。

Loki举起双手，装出无辜的样子，轻声说，“Brother……？”

Thor一手拿着风暴战斧，走到Loki面前，一手捏住他的脖颈，“你都干了些什么？！你疯了吗？”

“我……只是和你未来的战友们打个招呼——”

众人傻在原地，一向伶牙利嘴的Tony面对这阿斯加德神域兄弟的闹剧都不知道说些什么好。

“我不是指你刚才！我是指你怎么能不跟我确认就这样按下按钮！”Thor冲着Loki吼道，“万一那是爆炸装置的按钮呢？你也按？”

“我跟你确认，你还会让我过来吗？”Loki也有些被Thor的态度激到，“你不就是想拿了以太粒子就走？”

“不，我……”

“哦，还顺便打了一炮。”Loki毫不忌讳在场的其他复仇者联盟众人。

 

“要不……”Tony实在是看不下去了，出言阻止，“我给你们开个房间？”

“你跟我过来！”Thor拉起Loki的手往自己的房间走去，“我们需要好好谈谈。”

Strange拿着感激的眼神看着两人，接过了Thor递来的现实宝石。Steve叹气，这对兄弟就没有让人省心的时候。

 

送走了两人，众人不约而同地叹了口气。

“算是给我省了一栋楼……”Tony开玩笑般说，“不过严格意义上来说，这次算是Thor追着Loki回来的？”

Strange来愣了半天，最后憋出一句，“还好当时没跟你赌。”

“现在只差灵魂宝石了。”企图把众人拉回正轨的Steve说，“但这块宝石……”

“目前我们知道的只有一种获取的方法。”Tony叹了口气，“也是一个我非常不认同的方法。”

Strange皱眉，“除了这个之外——”

“Strange！”Thor从房间里冲出来，一路上噼里啪啦炸了一路的灯。他周身带着无法抑制的电流，手臂上的青筋全数爆起，连眼中都透着亮蓝色的光芒。

“Calm down……”Strange第一时间反应过来，张开防御罩，将雷电和溢出的能量隔开，“你慢慢说，发生了什么。”

“Loki他突然倒下了。”Thor甚至有些控制不住自己的手，“而且他……没有呼吸了。”

 

还来不及等众人消化Thor说出的惊人事实，Friday的声音响起——

“Sir，检测到有不明飞行物穿过纽约上方大气层，正在向基地方向驶来，预计两分钟后抵达地面。”

一个接一个的爆炸新闻向复仇者众人袭来，来不及多加思考，身体便已经做出动作。

“Loki交给我。”Strange收起防护罩，对Thor说，“你先和他们去应对外面的事情，我随后就来。”

Thor拿起风暴战斧，点点头，“拜托你了。”

 

“Ok……”Tony全副武装地在半空悬停，“让我们来看看到底是哪些不友好的外星人在这个时候来捣乱。”

“Sir，我将不明飞行物的体积、形态以及能量和上一次Thanos的舰队做了对比，交叉率不足10%，初步判断并不是Thanos的军队。”

众人听着Friday的报告，就见一艘巨大的深蓝色飞船缓缓降落。大家不敢贸然上前，生怕这艘飞船突然开启什么攻击模式。

Thor开始有些不耐烦地想冲上去解决这艘飞船，然后迅速赶回基地查看Loki的情况。当他正要动身的时候，舱门缓缓开启——

穿着蓝白色战衣的Valkyrie缓缓走了下来，她的头发有些凌乱，背后的蓝色披风也破损了一大半，但这丝毫不影响她见到Thor的激动心情。

 

Thor不可置信地迎上去——他以为阿斯加德的子民统统葬身于宇宙之中，而Valkyrie的出现，很有可能意味着她身后的飞船上，还有更多的幸存阿斯加德人。

“Valkyrie……”Thor扶住她的肩膀，“我不敢相信你还活着！”

“这说起来是一个很长的故事。”Valkyrie也十分激动，“不过在此之前我还有一个惊喜要告诉你——”

“My dear brother……”声音从Valkyrie的荣誉之剑中传出，如果仔细看还能发现上面覆着一层浅浅的绿色光芒，“Did you miss me?”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

没想到吧.jpg

雷神2时期的基妹到底怎么了？

Valkyrie的荣誉之剑里的声音到底是谁？

阿斯加德的人民当初到底怎么存活下来的？

以上问题都会在下一更里解答！

 

保证HE的我溜了~

 


	13. Chapter 13

“We have a Hulk.”话音刚落，Loki把宇宙魔方往旁边一扔，一个转身把Thor扑倒。

“Loki！”Thor看着趴在自己身上的人，抓住他的胳膊问，“你要干什么！”

“嘘——”Loki一手撑开幻术的屏障，一手往Thor额头上扔了个治愈法术，“我的时间不多了，听着……”

“什么叫时间不多了？”Thor无法挣扎着怒吼，却发现自己被Loki的法术困得不能动弹，“你说清楚！”

“等下一旦有机会……”Loki撑起身，“就把Hulk送回中庭，他不可能打得过Thanos。”

Thor看着Loki脸上的苦笑，心里浮现出不好的预感。

“不管等下发生什么。”Loki俯下身在Thor唇上轻吻一下，“Remember I love you, brother.”

“Loki？Loki！Nonono……”Thor看着眼前的人影变得模糊，想要伸手阻止却已来不及，“Loki！！！”

“See you on the other side.”

 

“然后呢？”Tony翘起二郎腿，“你就去单挑Thanos了？”

“我可没那么傻。”Valkyrie的荣誉之剑里传出Loki的声音。

Banner抹了把脸，努力让自己接受眼前发生的事。不管怎么说，一群人围坐在桌旁停一把剑讲故事——这可是一辈子一遇的经历，更别说剑里的人还是前任中庭侵略者，现任阿斯加德救世主。

“然后你怎么会变成现在这样？”Thor迫不及待地开口问道，他还沉浸在Loki其实没死的巨大喜悦中。

“在你回答Thor的问题前，我先插一句话。”Strange抱着臂，一手抬起，拇指超后指了指Thor事房间，“那个从四年前来的Loki，是你弄的吗？”

“你发现了？看来我现在能叫你一又二分之一流法师了。”Loki说，“的确是我，不过我们已经谈妥了一点小协议，暂时没有问题。”

Strange皱眉，怀疑地看着桌上的剑。

“一又二分之一流法师，我就算这样还是有视觉的。”Loki吐槽道，“别拿着这副看敌对阵营的表情看着我，等下还需要你帮个小忙。”

 

“你接着说。”眼看着Strange就要继续回嘴吵起来，Natasha连忙出来打圆场，“后来发生了什么？”

“我带着Valkyrie和剩下的一半阿斯加德人跑到了船尾，再次出现在Thanos面前的我，只不过是个幻术的躯壳罢了。”Loki说，“之后你们所知道的挑衅也好，送死也好，都是我的幻术而已。”

“你骗过了Thanos和Ebony Maw？”Strang问。

“Ebony Maw？谁？”Tony一时反应不过来，终于在Banner的提醒下说，“哦，那个废话很多的章鱼哥？”

“他在法术方面的造诣让我深表怀疑。”

Tony点点头，表示赞同，“我对他的智商也很怀疑，居然就这样被我们踹出飞船死了。”

Loki轻笑，“至于Thanos，在他眼里只有无限宝石，我是死是活对他的意义并不大。”

“当然……”Loki操纵着剑飞到Thor面前，“还有一个原因。”

Thor看着面前银白色的剑，仿佛剑刃后就藏着那张他熟悉的脸。他手紧紧握拳，“这就是你没告诉我的理由？为了让我有更真实的反应？”

“时间紧迫，我也来不及说清，更何况当时我也是抱着赌一把的心态。”Loki似乎是感受到了Thor的怒气，稍稍往后退了点，“至于你以为我真的死了之后的反应更加减轻了Thanos的怀疑……我当时根本来不及考虑这种事情。”

“Never doubt that I love you, bro.”

 

Loki见Thor不发话，默默地退回桌子中央，趴在桌面上。

“那你……”Natasha开口，“是怎么跑到剑里面去的？”

“I also love you, Loki.”Thor突然开口，看着桌上的剑。

众人不约而同地打了个寒颤，Tony说，“我们能先说正事吗？至于你们爱不爱我等下给你们一整间房深入交流。”

Loki不满Tony打断Thor的深情表白，无奈在剑里什么都做不了，只得继续说，“我带着剩余的阿斯加德人上了高天尊的那艘小飞船——”

“是迷你版阿斯加德人。”Valkyrie补充道，“他为了塞下那么多人，把剩下的人都变成了手指大小。”

Loki不满Valkyrie她打断自己的话，继续说，“我们在路上打劫了一艘更大的飞船，不过……”

“上船就出事了？”Tony猜测说，他大概知道接下来发生了什么。

“我相信中庭也发生了。”Loki说，“Thanos集齐了宝石，打了个响指，船上一半人变成了灰烬。”

“Korg执意要收起那些灰烬。”Valkyrie叹了口气，补充道，“虽然我觉得已经没什么用了……”

“可能我曾经是两颗宝石的持有者，我提前感知到了有事情要发生。”Loki说，“我在最后一刻抽离了的灵魂，我的身体化成了灰烬。”

“像这样？”Strange让自己的灵魂脱离躯壳，又附回身体里，问道。

“你这只是暂时的，灵魂和身体的连接依然存在，依然逃不过化灰的命运。”Loki晃了晃剑身，“我做的是彻底把灵魂和身体切断关系。”

Thor注意到Strange的脸色都白了。

“你不会想知道这样的禁术是怎么用的，Strange.”

“撕裂灵魂时的疼痛程度……是无法想象的，我在古书里读到过，很多人甚至死于这个过程。”Strange看了看Loki，又看向Thor，“或者说，你是第一个我知道的成功完成的人。”

 

众人沉默许久。

Thor快抑制不住自己——他无法想象Loki独自尽力了些什么。当自己的风暴战斧插入Thanos胸口时，似乎已经注定了千里之外一艘宇宙飞船上将要发生的一切。他后知后觉地陷入莫名的自责中，如果他能砍向Thanos的脖子，或是砍断带着无限手套的手臂，那么一切——

“别听这个一又二分之一流法师胡说，哥哥。”Loki转身拿刀尖对着Strange的方向戳了两下，像是在警告他闭嘴一般。Strange摊了摊手，又拿手指在嘴上比了个拉起拉链的动作，表示自己不再过问关于撕裂灵魂的事。

“我是一名优秀的一流法师，同时也是阿斯加德的神。”Loki飞向Thor，“可别小瞧我了。”

“至于你劈向Thanos的那一斧子。”Loki停在Thor温热的掌心，“没人确切地知道要怎么杀死Thanos，就算是我曾经接触、和他合作过，也只能猜测脖子可能是他的弱点。”

“Thor……”Steve开口，“你不必为自己没有杀死Thanos而自责，我们都是和他交过手，你是我们之中唯一给了他一记重创的了。”

“如果不是你劈在他胸口的那道伤，说不定他现在还在满世界追着我们跑呢。”Tony说。

 

“我能问句题外话吗？”一直沉默不语听着的Rocket开口，“为什么是剑？你随便附在一个人身上不是更方便吗？”

诡异的沉默。

“咳……其实这是个失误。”最后Valkyrie开口，“一开始Loki是想借用我的身体的……”

“闭嘴，Valkyrie.”Loki说。

“但他事先也不说，我那时候看到很多人都化成了灰烬，还在震惊的状态下……”Valkyrie不管Loki的小声警告，接着说，“紧接着就看到一个奇怪的灵异体超我冲来，我下意识拿剑一挡——”

“他就冲到剑上来了。”

Loki看着Strange憋笑的样子，恨不得冲上去就是一剑，“你来试试！你待在这个剑里你也用不出什么高阶法术！”

 

“所以你要我帮忙的事……就是把你的灵魂从剑里转移到……呃……”Strange带着剑和Thor一起来到房间，看着床上躺着的毫无呼吸的人，“四年前你自己的身体里？”

“可以这么说。”Loki操纵着剑浮在半空，“这对你来说应该很简单。”

“会不会像上一次你从自己身体里出来一样……”Thor坐在一边，有些担心。

“不会。”Loki否定，“这把剑也好，这具身体也好，都不是和我的灵魂匹配的容器，我也只是借宿在里面。”

“那这个Loki停止呼吸……是你把四年前自己的灵魂抽走了？”Strange皱眉。

“或许你用镇压这个词会恰当一点。”Loki飞到躺在床上的人的上方，“我答应了过去的我一点事情，我们达成了协议，我能暂时借用这具身体。”

“你的意思是……这具身体里等下会有两个Loki的灵魂？”Thor被Loki这奇怪的形容弄得有些晕，“分别是你和四年前的你？”

“我大概懂了……”Strange摸了摸下巴，“类似于双重人格，接下来是你的灵魂占据了这具身体？”

“用你们中庭的说法……差不多？”

 

Thor在一边看着一人一剑进行着深奥的法师交流会，越听越糊涂，最后忍不住打断，“我们……什么时候开始？”

“哦，哦！”Strange回过神，“其实这个转移很简单，只不过他现在法术大部分被封，有人外力推一把就会简单得多。”

“拿着。”Loki对Thor说。

“拿什么？”Thor迷茫地问。

“拿剑！”要不是寄宿在剑里，Loki真想翻个大大的白眼，“我可不想刚转移完就被掉下来的剑捅死。”

Strange对着剑施了个简单的法术，Thor便觉得手中的剑沉了不少，而躺在床上的人也缓缓张开双眼。

“Loki……”Thor不可置信地看着面前的人坐起来，“Loki！”

Loki灵魂脱离“人形”太久，活动了下身体，就见Thor眼眶都有些泛红。他笑着说——

“不给我一个拥抱吗，哥哥？”

 

Strange看着面前的两个阿斯加德神祇旁若无人地拥吻着，伴着耳边亲吻时发出的粘腻水声，恨不得施个法术让自己又瞎又聋。

“咳……”Strange握拳抵在嘴前，用力假咳了几声，“咳咳咳！”

两人终于意识到房间里还有一个人类法师的存在，Loki双手环抱着抵在他肩头的Thor的脑袋，转过头来，“你还在啊？”

Strange被气得转身就走，到了门口时又停下，“我还有一个问题。”

“嗯？”

“你能和不同时间线的自己交谈沟通？”Strange问，想想有些歧义又补了一句，“我是指……是你让四年前的Loki来到现在的？”

“我可没这本事。”Loki耸肩，“这只不过是个巧合而起。”

“那如果没有这具身体的存在，你要怎么办？”

Loki愣了愣，随即露出狡黠的笑，“抢你的身体用。”

 

“怎么样？”Steve见Strange黑着脸从Thor的房间里走出来，问。

Strange挥了挥斗篷，冷声说，“没救了！这对神仙兄弟我是救不了了！谁愿意救谁救！”

“啊……？”

“Friday……”Tony在一边叹气，“把Thor房间的隔音设置开启，不然今晚我们都别睡了……”

 

\---------------------------

 

史传奇：妈蛋！气死我了！（思考了一下基妹的灵魂如果附在自己身上的样子）老子不干了！

 

没有车.jpg

我努力写明白了_(:з」∠)_看不懂的话……是我的锅QAQ

离完结不远啦~

 

 


End file.
